


【Evanstan】日久生情

by Francisxoxo



Category: Captain American（Movies）RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francisxoxo/pseuds/Francisxoxo





	1. 一

他第一次见Chris Evans的时候是在以美国电影演员协会名义举办的一个小party上。

这样的Party每个月都会有个好几场，形形色色的圈内人都会来，当然一线大咖是不会出现的。各色小演员，选角导演，编剧，不知哪个独立电影制作人，混作一堆，推杯交盏。

Sebastian一向乐于参与，他是个和名气二字还挂不上钩的十八线演员，一直在不知名的剧集或者狗血电影里打酱油，这样的场合总是可以认识更多圈内人，也许可以早些挖掘到下一份工作，经纪人一有机会就把他塞进来，他也很总是很尽职的把自己捯饬的体体面面来应酬。

Party已经过半，大部分人都处于微醺的状态，笑声和动作幅度愈发夸张。Sebastian约了好友去另一个夜店续摊，所以克制的拿了一杯酒加了冰在吧台旁边慢慢的抿。有几个长相不错的女孩子冲他暧昧的笑，他客气的朝她们举了举杯。今天没有什么时间胡来。

Sebastian并不排斥这类游戏。相反，和圈内人玩有很多好处。首先是外貌，毕竟都是靠脸吃饭的，拉出来的男男女女都是一律的英俊和美貌。其二，行业内的人私下再如何爱玩，表面上总是要光鲜亮丽的，一个比一个爱惜自己的羽毛，前一天还在床上互相发浪，第二天红毯见了，微笑额首，端庄的就像罗马塑像。默契的很，各取所需，多好。

Sebastian寻思刚才有个女孩儿是他的菜，他懒懒靠在吧台，准备找合适的时机过去留个号码，下次再聊。人群正是这个时候开始骚动的。Sebastian转动视线，朝人群挤压的地方探寻，看到了Chris Evans。

即使在一片昏暗浑浊的光影中，那个人看上去仍然是好看和清爽，这是Sebastian的第一印象。他知道那个男人的名字，算不上一线，可能二线都有点悬，但是对方已经主演了好几部电影，合作的演员也有不少地位很不错，在这样的场合算是大咖了。不少人开始和他上前打招呼，敬酒，拥抱。那人很客气也很有礼貌的一一回应，露出白的晃眼的牙齿。姑娘们也有意无意的朝那儿撇去，一副蠢蠢欲动的样子。Sebastian自己有兴趣的那个女孩儿也在其中。

他暗自吐了吐舌头，放弃了和女孩儿要号码的想法。雄性竞争就是那么残酷，Sebastian在心理感慨，不是沮丧，半自嘲半好玩，一如他一直以来的个性。Sebastian称的上是个乐天派，不会为这种事情苦恼。抬手看了看表，时间差不多了，他决定去个洗手间就转场。

洗手间的灯光很昏暗，Sebastian在镜子前细细擦了自己的脸，沾湿的长刘海杂乱的黏在额头，也无损境中美丽的脸。Sebastian满意的笑了，他对自己的长相一直很有信心，除了微胖的青少年时代以外，他越来越感受到自己真是个外貌很不错的人，即使在娱乐圈也足够亮眼。他的眼睛集合了一切一双眼睛所能拥有的赞美。大而明亮，永远显得很湿润的瞳仁是漂亮的灰绿色，眼睑也很长，睁圆的时候有些无辜的意味，笑起来则是弯弯的，在纯良中有些勾人。鼻梁直挺细巧，然后最下面的嘴唇则是这张脸的点睛之笔，红润柔软如花瓣一般，嘴角天生上扬。让人看了就有亲吻的欲望，来自他朋友的点评。

Sebastian不是美国人，小时候在罗马尼亚，后来又去了维也纳，和现代都市的距离有那么点儿远，青春期的四处漂泊也让他充满了不安全感，与人交往的能力也不是最强，还好这张脸给了他无限的信心。有了这张脸，到哪儿都不缺搭讪的女孩儿，能引来同性的羡慕，长大了想当演员，也因为外形实在很不错，无论是考取专业学校还是之后的入行都不算艰难。虽然现在的演员生涯称不上成功，但是工作总是零零碎碎的在接，挺好的。

他飘在远方的思绪被身后的轻咳声打断。背后的男人带点儿疑惑的眼光看着他，Sebastian观察到他湛蓝的瞳孔中竟然有点绿，然后才意识到自己刚才对着镜子发愣，现在又挡了别人方便的道，不好意思的捂嘴轻笑一下，赶紧侧身让男人通过。男人出来的时候，Sebastian正靠在洗手台旁给好友发短信。

“Hi。”男人洗了手，用纸巾擦拭干净。

Sebastian疑惑的抬头，“Hi。”

“Chris Evans。”男人伸手。

“Sebastian Stan。”Seb伸手握了下对方的，男人的掌心很热，让他瑟缩了一下，心里默默猜测大明星和他打招呼的意图。

“有点无聊？”

“哈？”

“我说Party。”Chris Evans对于Sebastian的冷漠反应似乎有点尴尬，他低头摸了下鼻梁，侧过脸好像在想下一句该说什么。

这下Sebastian有兴趣了，放下编辑到一半的短信，兴致勃勃的挑眉看着Chris，他之前也遇到过陌生人在类似洗手间或者酒吧走廊搭讪的情况，一般目的无外乎一种。Sebastian看着对方垂在额前的金发，Chris Evans无疑是好看的，简直好看的要死。他的心开始有些发烫，如果Chris和他搭讪的目的和他所想的一致——Seb发现自己竟然该死的有些期待。

嘿，冷静点，你也是久经沙场了好么，别像个傻乎乎的处男。Seb在心里对自己喊。

Chris转过头来重新看着他，瞳孔收缩，有些说不明的意味，似乎在思考这样的情况是否需要继续。

Sebastian的心烫的几乎有灼烧感了，他直起身，伸出舌头，这是他习惯的小动作，迅速的舔了下上唇。  
“是挺无聊的，所以躲到这儿来了。你有什么有聊的么？”话说出口，他就咬了下自己的舌头，太赤裸的态度，显得自己需求过高。

Chris重新抬起头，这次脸上完全是了然的微笑，他伸出手捏住了Sebastian的下巴，很仔细的端详了一会儿，  
“你嘴唇真好看。”  
很好，看起来大明星也和他一样喜欢直奔主题，两人半斤八两，都没什么好客气的。这样完全不用伪装了，他们的嘴唇立刻啃咬在一起，发出令人羞耻的吸允声。Chris个头略略高一点儿，他单手搂住Sebastian的腰，两个人跌跌撞撞的挤进一个隔间。

“有人来，怎么办？”Sebastian在他们交换唾液的间隙问。  
“没事儿，来的也是想干一炮的。”Chirs利落的扯掉自己的裤带，马上再去扒Sebastian的。

操，要不要那么心急，心里边骂，但是Sebastian很配合把自己的裤子拉链拉开，使劲儿往下一扯，和内裤一起卡在了臀部。

“屁股真翘。”对方下流的使劲儿揉了下他的臀肉调笑道，一边低头继续啃他的双唇。

Chris的亲吻和他的人完全不一样，黏糊又潮湿，一点儿不清爽。他把Sebastian的双手压向背后，返扣在Sebastian自己的屁股上，抓着他的手去揉他自己的屁股。  
“怎么样，摸摸自己的，是不是又圆又翘。”Chris哑着嗓子说，急切的吻着Sebastian的嘴角，下巴，顺着咽喉向下。  
“你真....他妈下流。”Sebastian轻喘着说，软趴趴的语调听不出是在骂人还是在调情。他以前是和男人搞过两回的。但是这个“搞”的意思，是指别的男人帮他口活。娱乐圈的人男女通吃的不在少数，大家也没有很认真的在意直或者弯，大部分时候只是一场局喝多了，一些场合玩疯了而已。被人口的几次经验都不错，Sebastian最后都很爽的射出来了，该湿的地方也湿了，对方也乘机会占了他不少便宜，嘴就不用说了，啃破皮的都有，乳头也被吸肿了好几次。不过最后一步总是被他强硬的拒绝了，他到底不是天生的同志，不想被人干屁股，操别人也实在是没那个兴致。

Chris不知道是不是弯的，但是明显更老道一点，双手熟练的上下撩拨，Sebastian已经软成一滩了，任男人抱在怀里厮磨，他张着漂亮的大眼睛迷迷瞪瞪的想等会儿是谁给谁口，自己是没有主动的经验的，但是Chris给他口，那画面也不是很能直视。一直等到Chris把他翻了个身压在墙上，一手狠狠拍了下他的屁股，咬牙切齿的说“抬高点”的时候，Sebastian才意识到自己好像是玩脱了。

Chris只是用手指沾了口水草草的戳了他两下，在开拓约等于无的情况下狠狠顶了进来，强烈的刺痛感，一下逼出Sebastian的眼泪，他的脑袋也因为对方的狠狠一顶撞在了厕所隔间的墙上，  
“出——出去，我不干了。”Sebastian扭了扭屁股想逃避体内的凶器，开口的时候已经带了哭音。  
Chirs不耐烦的“啧”了一声，似乎为对方孩子气的举动感到苦恼。  
“别乱动。”他冷酷的下指令，双手牢牢的扣住Sebastian的腰肢，调整了下位置摆动自己的胯部，狠狠往前一顶——  
这下Sebastian连哭都哭不出来了，他眨了眨眼睛，大颗的泪珠就无声地滚了出来，后面的Chris已经开始了又凶又很的顶弄。  
“啊——啊——痛.....慢——慢一点。”他小声抽噎着，嘴巴无意识的张着，口水从红唇里溢出来。  
“腰下去。”Chris继续下令，并抬手把Seb的腰往下压，这样他形状美好的臀部就可以抬高，方便他毫不松懈的大力抽插，胯骨一下下撞在身下人的屁股上，发出啪啪啪的响声和淫靡的水声。

Sebastian的屁股圆圆白白的，臀肉丰满，Chris的双手按上去，臀肉就从指缝间溢出，他看着自己的粗红的肉棒在男人的臀缝间卖力的进进出出，每一下都操到男人的身体最深处，强力的贯穿、摇晃，摩擦着对方柔软火热的内壁。  
“宝贝儿你真辣，你以前的男人们肯定爱死你了。”Chris单手扶着Sebastian的屁股，腾出一直手伸到对方身前去拧他的胸部。  
“嗯——嗯，别拧了——我痛，”Sebastian期期艾艾的开口，Chirs估计不知道温柔两个字怎么写，他抓着Sebastian的一侧胸部好像女人乳房的似得又掐又拧，扯着他的乳头。  
“又紧，又湿，屁股会摇，胸又软，宝贝儿你真是极品——”Chris喘息的越来越厉害，身下的力气也越来越大，发疯似的耸动，被夹得灵魂都飘荡了。

Sebastian痛得眼前一阵一阵的发黑，视线都模糊了，全身发软，聚不起一点力，只能随着身后男人的的动作前后晃动，最后随着几下重重的撞击，Chirs把阴茎死死卡在他的肉穴口，一股股烫热的精液冲进体内，Sebastian一个激灵，短促的尖叫了一下。操，对方还没戴套，他被内射了。他委委屈屈的咬着嘴唇，脸上已经全是汗液和泪液，身后的男人喘着粗气停留了一会儿，才拨出肉棒，敏感的肉穴一阵酥麻，白色的浊液泊泊的流出来，淌到他的大腿上。

“操，小婊子，我又要硬了。”眼前的场景实在太过淫靡，Chris骂了声粗口，提起裤子整理自己。

Sebastian已经没有力气支撑自己的身体，随着男人的放手，很缓慢的滑落到地面，裤子堆积在脚面上，大腿因为激烈的性爱没有办法合拢，小穴红肿着还不断流出液体，乳头又红又肿，周围还有青紫的掐痕。只是两腿间性器根本没有勃起过，可怜兮兮的垂在那儿。他实在是被欺负狠了，算得上某种意义上的第一次，却丝毫没有得到温柔的对待，整个人完全晃神，委屈自己的遭遇。  
而那晚最后的记忆，是Chris清理干净了自己，凑过来吻他微张的唇，舌头伸进去搅了好一会儿。  
“小荡货，太会伺候人了，下次再见。”


	2. 二

今天的拍摄进展顺利，全剧组的人都得以提早收工。Chris Evans和来探班的友人在酒店附近的餐馆用了晚餐，才慢悠悠的晃回来。“咆哮突击队”的一名演员在大堂拦住他，冲他打了个响指。

“今晚玩牌，你来么？”

于是Chris回房间换了身休闲服去赴牌局。

Chris住在酒店五层，牌局在三层，是非主演们休息的楼层，他们没有明星的待遇，统一的双人房，但是反而显得很热闹。Chris挤进房间的时候，“咆哮突击队”中的四个正围在床边玩牌，地上已经堆了些空啤酒瓶。几人抬头和Chris打招呼，侧身给他挪地方，Chris露出Evans Style大笑，拍拍对方的胸脯。他形象亲民，不会随便摆主演的脸色，在片场颇有人气。

Sebastian坐在房间另一头，他穿了黑色背心，黑色牛仔裤，双腿敞开，很惬意地微微晃动。  
Chris慢慢挪过去，对方抬头瞥了他一眼，面无表情。

Chris和Sebastian在美国队长剧组已经共事两个月了。离把他操的趴在地上哭已经有五个月了。  
五个月前他在一个圈内人的party上遇到了Sebastian。Chris当时不知道对方的名字，只记得长相是可口的，party实在无聊，又恰好在洗手间遇到了一个有点风骚的，他就火急火燎的把对方给操了。过程及其爽，对方被他玩的下面的洞都差点合不上，Chris自觉是近半年质量最高的一炮。但是提起裤子还没走出门，他就开始懊悔了。对方的信息他一无所知，万一是什么娱乐杂志混进来的狗仔呢，或者是想来明星party开开眼的路人，如果是十八线的小演员也有到处卖弄这场419的可能，Chris小有名气了，炮友的选择也不能随心所欲，更何况，他还没戴套。

想了半天还是和经纪人报备，结果那段时间正得到由他出演美国队长的消息，经纪人兴奋的几个晚上睡不着觉，对他老二所犯的错误也宽容了很多，随便提点了两句就过去了。

结果在美国队长拍摄的第一天，他就看到了Sebastian。

“我跟你说过的，我在厕所操的那个男人，他演James Buchanan Barnes。”  
“这他妈是谁？”经纪人在电话那头含糊不清。  
“你问谁？是说我操的人，还是Buchanan Barnes？你不觉得这里面有问题么？你之前的419对象突然是你的拍档了，这几率有多大？”Chris有些阴谋论，他成名早，想的多。  
“在好莱坞，这几率还真的挺大。”经纪人沉默了两秒道。

但不管如何，经纪人还是很尽责的替他把Sebastian Stan所有的资料整理了一遍。  
“这罗马尼亚男孩儿每上一部戏就能泡上主演，这次下手更快。”经纪人笑的很贼。  
Chris沉着脸，领会不到笑点。超出自我控制的事情总能让他有些焦虑，他对Sebastian戒备了很长时间，觉得对方抱有不纯洁的目的，脑子里写的剧本比美国队长还长，结果两个月的时间过去，这个漂亮的罗马尼亚男孩儿似乎真的只是在很认真的演戏而已。

哪怕以Chris Evans的严格要求来看，Sebastian也属于很勤恳的演员。对方饰演美国队长的挚友Bucky，描述出来很重要，但是其实前面还挤着女主角，反派，二号反派等一堆角色，扒拉下来戏份和台词都很有限。不过Sebastian仍然很重视，剧本被反复捏在手中，休息时间就对着剧本念念有词，导演喊了Action，抬起来的脸便是Bucky，眼睛亮亮的，笑容纯的要死，完全就是那个意气风发的布鲁克林少年。  
Chris承认对着这样的合作对象，特别是他已经见识过对方的另一些风情，多少有些心猿意马。脸上那么纯，身体那么荡。他几次在休息的间隙到对方的座椅旁晃荡，甚至有一次邀请对方去他的拖车里坐一坐，但是Sebastian一副不知所以然的样子。Chris觉得有些不爽，他一开始以为这个十八线小演员应该迫不及待的勾引他再来一发，结果是自己表现的像个性上瘾者。

“你觉得他是在拿乔么？”Chris和经纪人发消息。  
“也许你上次没让他爽到。”  
“他都被我操哭了。”  
“可能是痛哭的，你也知道这种事情...”  
“怎么可能，你不知道，他里面又湿又软，不爽怎么会这样。”  
“Chris，把我们这段对话删掉，谢谢。”

总之戏拍了两个月，戏里的Steve和Bucky高情厚谊，戏外的Chris连Sebastian的脚趾头都没摸到。

“没酒了，”有人举着空酒瓶敲敲地板，“Sebby，帮我们去买些酒。”  
“去你的，就会指使我。”Sebastian拍拍屁股，摇摇晃晃的站起来，嘴上虽然骂骂咧咧，却还是去掏钱包准备出门。  
Chris挑眉，想起之前对方在自己身下，带着哭音一遍遍的说不要，下面的洞却牢牢含着他的老二，简直要让他融化。  
他的身体热了。  
“我房间里有酒，让Seb跟我上去拿。”  
“有你的，Chris。Seb宝贝，把他的酒全扛下来，一瓶不留。”

Sebastian耸耸肩，跟着Chris出房门。  
Chris的酒都储存在房中的迷你冰箱里，他自己不喝，但是习惯存着来招待探班的朋友们。Sebastian撅着屁股跪在地上把酒一瓶瓶拿出来。Chris靠在沙发上，看着对方的黑色背心上移，露出一截腰线，紧身的黑色裤子把臀部包得圆圆的。  
他抬腿，脚趾放到Sebastian的屁股中央，缓缓的上下移动。  
“美国队长有性骚扰的习惯？”Sebastian没有回头，哑哑的声音传来。  
“还有在厕所里把人操昏的习惯。”Chris轻笑。  
“有多少人知道你他妈那么下流？”  
“只有你知道，宝贝儿。”Chris站起来，松开了皮带。

Chris坐在床头，看着Sebastian棕色的脑袋在他的双腿间起伏。  
“抬头，让我看着你的脸。”他把坚实的大腿打的更开，同时伸出手托起对方的下巴。这样Sebastian那张美丽脸蛋就可以完整的露出来。  
这景象和他所想的一样完美，对方低垂着眼帘，如同玫瑰花瓣一样的嘴唇含着他肉棒的模样，让Chris发出满足的低喃。  
Sebastian几乎含不住这么大的东西，唾液从殷红的唇边流下，他努力用口腔夹紧肉棒，伸出舌尖轻扫龟头，吞入、吐出。但Chris不接受如此缓慢的速度，他抬起一只手勾住Sebastian的后脑勺，先是颇为温柔的梳理着对方细软的棕色发丝，当Sebastian再一次缓缓后退吐出肉棒的时候，他毫不犹豫的按着对方的脑袋向前把肉棒深深捅进男人的喉咙，Sebastian挣扎着呜咽起来，泪珠从眼眶中滚落。  
“小宝贝儿，好吃么？”  
Chris笑起来，拍着对方酡红的脸蛋，继续让自己的龟头不停的磨着对方的上颚和舌头，还有已经鲜红鲜红的小嘴唇。Chris反复做着这样的动作，Sebastian完全无法逃避塞在嘴里的腥热玩意儿，只能接受着肉棒疯狂捅入他的喉咙。在几个越来越快的冲刺之后，猛的一下，Chris的肉棒在他的咽喉里喷射了 ，弄的Sebastian毫无防备的大声咳嗽，白色的精液顺着他的嘴角和脖颈流到了身上，一滴滴的落在黑色的背心上。  
“啊——我操，我上次就该让你干这个，”Chris急速的喘息着，拔出已经微微变软的肉棒，贴着Sebastian的嘴唇画着圈。

“操，我操——”Sebastian的下巴被Chris死死的钳住，嘴巴被对方操的发麻，几乎无法说完整一句话。  
“我很高兴你说出我们接下去的主题。”Chris把男人从地上猛地拉起来，摔倒在床上。  
“不过主语错了，是我操，操你。”

“不，不，Chris，不要这样，这太痛了。”意识到即将要发生的事情的Sebastian剧烈的挣扎起来，即使对象是Chris Evans，他也不想再被操成一个半残废了。

不过显然Chris不是个好商量的角色，他麻利的将Sebastian的裤子连同内裤一起剥下，露出两条白的晃人眼的长腿，  
“看看你自己，”Chris抬手大力拍了两下对方的屁股，对方两瓣蜜桃般的臀肉上立刻浮现出了红色的掌印。“我没见过比这更风骚的屁股了，女人也没有。”  
“滚你妈的，我他妈不是女人，你给我看看清楚。”Sebastian低吼道。  
“当然，当然，”Chris很认真的点头，把男人翻过身来面朝着自己，撩起他黑色的背心卷到胸部以上。  
“女人的这里会喷奶。”Chirs揉上Sebastian的左胸，粗鲁的捏着，“而你不会。”  
Chirs扯过床头的领带把男人的手紧紧缚住压到他的头顶。  
“我通常不会对女人那么粗鲁，而Seb宝贝，小Sebby。”Chris慢慢吐出剧组里其他男人对Sebastian的爱称。“你眼里的渴望告诉我你骚的只想让我的阴茎插爆你的小屁股。而现在，就让我来实现你的梦想。”

“不——不——Chris，放开我——”Sebastian仰着头，眼泪和口水不断的流出来，他眼前的景象在摇动，身体在摇动，身下的床也在摇动。  
Chris正疯狂的撞击着他柔软又有弹性的屁股，啪啪啪的撞击声和两人结合处不断发出的“咕叽咕叽”淫水泛滥的声音回荡在整个房间 。

“宝贝，我快爱死你的小屁股了，告诉我这是多少男人操过才有的极品？”Chris抓着Sebastian的头发喘着粗气问。  
“不——没有，我不知道——啊，求求你——Chris，求你——慢一点。”Sebastian眨着眼睛，茫然的摇着头，他听不懂对方的问话，也没有办法好好的回答，破碎的呻吟夹杂着单词从他嘴里泄出来，  
“不知道？所以有这么多男人？哈，骚货。”Chris低头去咬在自己眼前晃来过去的两点艳红，满足的听到对方抽气的声音。下身则持续用自己的阴茎一下一下打桩似得捣在Sebastian的肠子里。“我把你弄的舒服么？恩？告诉我，你的小屁股是有点紧，但是我的老二又粗又硬又长，最适合给你用了，你好好含着，我保证你以后就谁都不会想。”

Chris抱着男人的屁股，让两人的胯部紧紧贴在一起，用几乎要把对方操穿的力气挺进，他感受到Sebastian灼热又柔润的内部自发地吮吸、挤压、密密实实咬着他的老二，让他发狂的想把全身的热力都灌注到这诱人的秘境之中，Sebastian已经完全被他操软，两腿大张，无力的随着他的动作上下摇晃，他的双手还被领带束缚着，靠在自己的头顶，这姿势让他下意识的挺胸，被虐待到红肿的乳头挺立着，吸引Chris不停的低头去吸，去啃咬。

婊子，婊子。Chris Evans在心里叫嚣着，他几乎要为男人的演技赞叹了，那么甜蜜的Bucky，即可爱又正义，美国队长最忠诚的朋友，Sebastian几乎完美的诠释了这个角色。但是他本身却可以比一个最放荡的妓女都懂得如何伺候男人。

Sebastian已经完全变成一堆肉糊了，他含含糊糊的哭叫着“Chirs——不要”或者“Chris——操我”这样分裂的句子，引得Chris一遍又一遍的低头去啃那他红色湿润的嘴唇，唇舌纠缠，发出最淫乱的水声，而他的屁股里，屁股外全是粘腻的精液，这让Chris几乎无法握住他，  
“Sebby，Sebby，”Chris抱着他，磨蹭着他，“你愿意当我的小婊子么？”他一点儿也不为叫着男人的小名，却提出如此不要脸的要求而感到羞愧。就如同他和经纪人正大光明的描述Sebastian的肉穴一样。

Sebastian闭着双眼，连眼皮都蒸腾成了浅粉色，他不知Chris说了什么，只是完全被对方在耳边低沉的一声声Sebby所蛊惑，蛊惑到了心都发胀酸软的地步，  
“是的，Chris，我愿意。”Sebastian说。


	3. 三

Sebastian斜靠在休息室的沙发上，手指不停的滑动手机屏幕，一条条检阅未读信息。下面是一场美国队长的宣传活动，虽然已把公关事先准备好的Q&A背了一遍，但还是隐隐有些紧张，只好做些别的事来转移注意力。  
当标明那个人名字的未读信息跳跃到屏幕的时候，Sebastian不由得眼皮一跳。他不动声色的点开屏幕，信息的内容只有两部分，时间和地点。而发信人正坐在他的正对面。

Sebastian抬起头看着对面的男人，试图从对方坦然的面目上看出什么来，可惜一如既往的无从辨别。对方眉眼低垂着，似乎在阅读剧本之类的东西，头发抹了发胶，服帖的朝后梳理，额头光洁，嘴唇紧抿。Sebastian注意到他的手机放在腿侧，安静的躺在那儿，屏幕暗着，似乎主人并没有动用过的样子，完全看不出刚从这里传出了一条约炮短信。  
Sebastian嘴角勾起，轻哼了一声，放下手机。  
他知道男人会为自己不予理睬的行为感到恼怒，这让他有一点小小的兴奋，他晃着腿，戴上耳机自顾自的开始小声哼歌。果不其然，两分钟后，Chris Evans扔下了手中的剧本，冷着脸坐直，双手紧握，手指无意识的敲打起来。  
Sebastian笑了，看，这就是完美的Chris，任何事情超出他的预期和控制，这个美国甜心就开始慌神了。

Sebastian并不知自己是什么时候注意到这个规律的，只是一开始他对这个规律抱有某种误会。  
也许是某一次Chris想用骑乘位试试，然后他干脆的踹了对方一脚表示反对，结果Chris一反常态的反复磨蹭着他，用他带波士顿口音的暗哑嗓音呢喃“Sebby，Sebby，就试一次，我想让你自己动。”或者是又某一次，在他被Chris搞得下体肿痛，所以拒绝和他在片场拖车上再来一发的时候，对方焦急的把Sebastian堵在化妆室，反锁了门把他压在墙上边咬着他的嘴唇边用手指梳理他的头发说“好了好了，你这是怎么了，我的宝贝——”  
总之，每当Sebastian拒绝Chris要求的时候，对方总是能适时地表现出某种明显的情绪波动，而不是平时那个脑袋清晰，总是举止得体的Chris Evans。这让Sebastian很有些得意，甚至有个阶段，他爱上了这个游戏，他有意无意的在片场撩拨对方，再拒绝男人进一步的求欢，然后享受着在Chris突然从哪个地方冲出来，抱着他，恼怒而又无奈的一遍遍叫他“Sebby”。

不过很快Sebastian就意识到Chris Evans的失控是针对所有超出他预期的事物。当取景器里的自己表现不好时，当他的经纪人通知计划之外的工作时，甚至当星巴克的服务生告诉他某个限定口味已经没有的时候，他漂亮的棕色眉毛就会立刻耷拉下来，湛蓝的眼珠都蒙上了一层灰。Chris 总是尽心尽力的让所有事情都按照自己所想的去发展，就如同Sebastian拒绝的关于他们打炮的任何细节时，Chris抱着他所叫唤出的Sebby也只是手段的一种。  
所以Sebastian很快就玩腻了这个游戏，当他自以为掌控了Chris的情绪而沾沾自喜的时候，对方只当他是个洞而已。

宣传采访准时结束，整个过程波澜不惊，他不是故事主线，也没什么名气，很少有被提问的机会，偶尔有公式化的提问，他就马上从脑袋里搜刮出事先准备过的那些Q&A，迅速的东拼西凑一下，然后结结巴巴的说出来。看着采访他的记者一脸你到底在说什么的表情，Sebastian很怀疑之后经纪人会逼着他去上语言技能班。不过他现在管不了这些了，连轴转的工作行程几乎将他压垮，他只想把自己酸软的身体放到温暖干燥的床榻上，做一个没有宣传行程，没有试镜安排，最重要，没有Chris Evans的美梦。

但是美梦总是难以实现，事实是梦还没开始，Sebastian就在停车场被Chris Evans拦下了。他回头确认了下没有狗仔，才叹了口气坐进对方的车后位。  
Chris坐在司机座，手指放在方向盘上不耐烦的敲打着，  
“你怎么不回复我。”等到车窗被升起，保证两个人暂时被包容在一个与世隔绝的空间里，Chris才开口讲话。  
“我能抽烟么？”Sebastian含糊的开口，不过这个问句没有什么诚意，因为在同时他已经掏出了一支烟并“啪”的一声点燃了打火机。  
后视镜里Chris的脸色难看起来，Sebastian知道男人正在积攒怒气。Chris不抽烟也很讨厌烟味，有次办事途中，他掐着Sebastian的腰让他以后少抽，免得接吻的时候被他满口腔的烟草味呛到。Sebastian轻声骂了句粗口，他妈他都已经含着Chris的老二不知多少次了，他还嫌他嘴巴里的烟味。不过这次之后，他的确都在能嚼口香糖应付过去的时候都不吸烟来提神了。

而现在他转动着嘴中的烟嘴，一圈圈吐出烟圈，看着烟雾在狭小闭塞的空间慢慢晕开。Chris的眼睛都开始泛红，Sebastian知道这一半是因为怒气，另一半则是由于自己吸烟的样子实在太他妈性感了，这男人受不了这个。  
“所以我们去哪儿？”他明知故问道。  
Chris报了一个地址，和刚才信息里面所写的一致。  
“不怕狗仔跟踪？”Sebastian挑挑眉，Chris在这方面一向很谨慎。  
Chris顿了一下，似乎在踌躇应不应该说出口，“经纪人有安排。”说出这句话的时候一向习惯了理所当然的Chris低头避过了后视镜中Sebastian投来的目光。  
Sebastian了然的嗤笑了一下。  
他当然明白那是什么玩意儿，单身男艺人总有需求，正大光明的带回家不可能，自己乱开房的风险更大，专业的经纪人总会有那么几个地方能够安排给自己的艺人去享受一些遮人耳目的事情，当然人选经纪人也必须知道。不要说Chris Evans这样前途似锦的重点栽培对象，就连Sebastian自己的经纪公司，最近也开始有意无意暗示他注意一些风流方面的事情不要太夸张。  
所以他现在是什么？得到Chris Evans经纪公司认可的，值得信任的，可以发展的稳定的长期的床伴？  
“不用去那里——”Sebastian推开车门把烟头扔到地上踩灭。“在这里就好。“

Sebastian在心里是没有怪过Chris Evans的，他完全没有这样的立场。他还记得两人第一次在厕所那一炮的时候，自己帮助对方扒开自己裤子的场景，他可主动的要死，那是谁，Chris Evans啊，只要有他的蓝眼睛和胸肌，烂片看起来也值钱的Chris Evans。尽管事后屁股痛的他废了两天，但他还是砸吧砸吧嘴想，Chris Evans啊，也值了。

Sebastian已经把自己的上半身扒光了，车里黑乎乎的，什么都看不清，Chris靠在司机座上，似乎没什么反应，不过急促的气息出卖了他。Sebastian伸手摸到他在遥控杆上的手，牵引着来到自己的胸前，停留在自己的乳头上。“真的不来么？”  
Chris蓦地把前座往后调，侧身就把Sebastian拉了趴在自己的身上，“裤子都没脱急什么？”他说。  
Sebastian笑了。

在片场再一次看到Chris的时候，Sebastian只觉得腿都发软，对方看他的眼神很凛冽，包含了很多内容，Sebastian从此之中读出很多东西，他自己也在这个圈子摸爬滚打了很多年了，虽然没有尝过红的滋味，但是对于人气大明星们怕什么他还是挺懂的。他很懂事的选择了和Chris保持距离，明白自己不要没事惹事，美国队长是个非常重要的机会，他可不想因为一些有的没的影响前途。  
果然这样相安无事了两个月他和Chris的相处开始变得自然起来，虽然两人私下不会有太多交流，但是人多的时候，或者讨论电影内容相关的时候，都是一副公事公办该有的样子。不就是睡了一觉么，每天好莱坞有多少知名或者不知名的艺人要彼此睡一觉。  
如果是自己不上场的时候，Sebastian就抱着剧本坐在旁边看Chris的戏，一边看一边勾着唇角想凭什么你小子那么顺呀，他们的年龄相差无几，Sebastian总是要为自己的下一份工作发愁，Chris却几乎每部都是大荧幕主演。他就这样咀嚼着自己的不甘在闷热的片场中度过一天又一天。  
再偶尔的时候，他看着Chris摘除潜行服帽子后那头凌乱的短短的金发，看着他的眯起蓝眼睛毫无形象的夸张大笑，或者是嘴唇紧抿蹲在取景器旁回看自己每一个镜头时候的样子，Sebastian又想，这样一个男人，他不红谁红呢。

Chris的舌头伸进来，毫不客气的搅着他口腔里的一切，下巴也被他抓在手中，紧紧捏着，唾液开始留下来。  
“Sebby，你是吃了蜂蜜么？”  
第一次在床上听Chris这么问的时候，Sebastian差点笑场。  
那是一场牌局的途中，他和Chris出去找酒给大家喝。酒没有找回来，他的屁股里倒都盛满了Chris的精液。男人在他身上大力的耸动，每一次戳刺所发出的噗嗤噗嗤的水声简直想让人捂耳朵，而Chris还不罢休的趴在他身上，舌头胡乱的在他嘴巴里乱窜，一边窜一边问他，你怎么那么甜，宝贝，你是吃了蜂蜜么？Sebastian忍不住想笑，想问Chris你都是用那么恶心肉麻的话来泡妞儿的么？可是Chris问的认真而诚挚，就像他每次干完他后，只清理自己，然后示意他可以滚蛋的眼神也是认真而诚挚的。

“我没吃蜂蜜，我抽了烟。”Sebastian抱着Chris的脑袋道，让自己的舌头和男人的绕在一起，他的吻是细密而温柔的， 不像Chris。  
Chris有点不开心的推开他，Sebastian知道这是因为自己今天一而再再而三的挑战。他扭动下了屁股，把自己的裤子完整的褪下来，然后分开双腿，让自己的臀肉完全压在Chris的腿上，前后缓缓前后摆动起来。Chris的气息刹时就粗噶起来。  
“你让我该怎么说你好，浪货。”Chris抱紧了他的屁股，咬着他的耳垂道，Sebastian感受到了对方的那个热量惊人的玩意儿硬硬的抵在自己大腿的内侧，顿时觉得浑身都软了，他上下磨蹭着Chris，  
“别用说的，Chris，滚你妈的，你什么时候只说不干了——”  
然后他就抬头发出了短促的尖叫，Chris的阴茎如同一把披荆斩棘的利刃，劈开他柔软的内壁，毫无阻挡的进入最深处，停在那儿，Sebastian几乎能感受出那玩意儿安静的蛰伏在里面，仍然在膨胀中，并且一跳跳的弹动着他。  
“不——Chris——，求求你，动一动。”泪珠滚落下来，Sebastian尝到了自己眼泪的味道。他再也无法忍受了，搂紧Chris上下摇动自己的屁股，这样的动作让他和Chris同时“嘶”了一声，但摩擦的疼痛感并未阻止他的行为，即使他的腰酸软的几乎撑不起来，但仍然奋力扭动，让自己下面的肉穴可以含着Chris的老二做活塞运动。他真的成了他的婊子，就像他所答应的那样。  
Chris要被他搞疯了，他调整了姿势，捧着Sebastian的屁股迅速而狂猛的耸动起来，“我喜欢你这样，Sebby，这么主动，以前从来没有过。”Chris低头含住他已经挺立的乳头，努力的吮吸，发出“啵儿啵儿”的声音，用自己粗糙的掌心去磨另一侧的，  
“宝贝，我真恨不得你能长点罩杯出来，再一点儿就好了，你就是完美的了。”Chris把整张脸埋在他的胸前，轮流蹂躏两颗乳头。  
“Chris——轻点——我受不了这样——”Sebastian仰着头哀求，Chris在性爱的时候仿佛就是一个打了四倍血清的男人，绝对超出常人的体力和力度，这让他做起来很爽也很疼。他也曾经不止一次的在完事以后，抱怨对方用力过猛，快把他操废了，但是结果往往是看着他扁嘴委屈的眼神，Chris的下面会再次展现四倍血清的力量，然后把他压着，进入他已经软热的肉穴，再来一次。  
就像现在，他知道他一早起来去补拍一组电视剧镜头，下午又去参加了个商业活动，然后是这场宣传会，他已经累得像条死狗，Chris都知道，却还是会选择在自己想要的时候给Sebastian发信息约炮，还是会选择在这个该死的汽车后座狠狠地一次又一次的穿刺他。  
他的眼泪扑簌簌掉落下来，酸楚的鼻腔让他每一次发出的呻吟都带了黏糊软绵的哭腔，Chris从他体内撤出来，把他放到在座椅上，拉高他的脚踝，扭头吻着他的小腿肚，压着他的双手，重新刺入他的肉穴。他的身体已经可以毫无阻隔的容纳Chris了，包裹着他，缠绕着他，Chris在他上方，压着他的屁股，每一次的进入让Sebastian都惊恐的觉得自己就要被捣烂了，整个车身夸张地晃动着，现在任何人在外面都可以知道里面发生了什么——

Chris的汗珠砸下来，滴落在他的胸膛。  
Sebastian在心里是真的没有怪过Chris Evans的。一切的开始都是那么简单，只要他能和Chris做到一样，那事情会永远那么简单下去。可是Sebastian渐渐发现自己做不到了，也许是在那个昏暗的酒馆里，Chris穿着军绿制服侧身对他微笑的时候，也许是在可笑的绿幕前，Chris希望抓住Bucky的那一场戏他演的是那么情真意切，也许是在他们完事后，Chris抱着他的背，在上面印上一串湿漉漉的吻，也许是那次休息时，Chris走到他的座椅旁踢踢他的说你要不要到我拖车来喝杯咖啡的时候，即使他知道对方真实想说的是你要不要进我的拖车让我操一会儿，在各种各样的时刻，男人闪耀的金发丝密密的穿进他的心里。  
Sebastian想说，Chris，对不起，我没办法当个好炮友，我没办法像你一样完事以后就拍拍屁股走人，没办法像你一样每次只用一条时间加地点的短信就开始这一切，  
可是他什么都说不出口，他看到Chris低下头来含住他的嘴唇，细细的啃着，一声声的叫他“Sebby——”  
我也没办法像你一样，这样叫着一个人的爱称，目的只是为了让他敞开大腿。

Sebastian做不到，所以Chris Evans，还是请你滚远点吧，在我像个娘儿们一样怪你之前。


	4. 四

经纪人瞪着一片狼藉的汽车后座，脸色一阵青一阵白，半天才回过神，  
“你现在这么憋不住？旅店都帮你定好的了。”他愤懑的“砰”的一声合上车门，“你到底怎么回事，和罗马尼亚人，这次的时间这么久？”  
Chris耸耸肩，罗马尼亚人是Sebastian在他和经纪人之间的代称。通常情况下，自己很少会和人保持这样长时间的亲密关系。但是他和Sebastian在美国队长开拍前就搞到了一起，一直到现在，炮打了大半年，简直有点老相好的意思了。  
“罗马尼亚人有什么好？难道东欧人真的在这方面贴别有天赋？”经纪人“哈哈”干笑了两声，在看到Chris沉下来的脸色后立刻噤声。  
“别告诉我你是来真的，Chris。”经纪人神色复杂地看了他半天，一副欲言又止的样子。  
Chris头都未抬就回了句“不会”，一心一意地戳着手机屏幕发消息，经纪人这才吁了一口气，说话的语气也轻快起来，  
”说实话，如果对方是女人，你要真的动心了也未尝不可。“  
因为合作成为情侣，炒炒热度什么的，是很多公司会走的路线。现在对明星的定位不像以前了，粉丝们很吃完美情侣这一套。  
Chris静默了一会儿没有接话，等到双方都有点尴尬的时候，他才站起来拍拍经纪人的肩膀，“我心里有数的啦，帮我搞定车子。”  
”以后要搞上面铺件衣服好么，这样很难弄哎。”经纪人翻了翻眼皮。  
“Sebastian说要在车子上搞的，你不知道，他那个样子，我根本忍不住——”  
“闭嘴闭嘴，Chris，我要有画面了，闭嘴！”经纪人对Chris总是这样坦荡荡的分享自己的情事觉得很崩溃，现在他已经知道Sebastian的下面很湿很软，也知道了对方似乎对车震有兴趣，但这他妈都是什么诡异的八卦呀，他一点儿都不想听。  
Chris撅撅嘴，摆出无辜脸，上了助理开过来的另一辆车，自己的这个经纪人虽然爱唠叨，但是对他还是挺不错的，人脉广，争取资源的时候很给力，管他也不是太死，压榨起艺人价值的时候还算留着良心的一小部分。不过和所有男偶像的经纪人一样，最怕的就是在私生活方面出什么岔子，知道他意外和Sebastian来了一炮的时候对方还没有很介意，不过他这一炮打的过于长情，电影都拍完了，床单还没滚完，对方多少有点发愁，怕他从此直不回来，更怕他假戏真做。  
如果他知道接下去Chris计划做什么的话，估计头发都要愁掉了。

Chris已经开始了复仇者联盟的拍摄，下周有两天没有他的戏份，剧组早早通知了他，方便安排别的工作，Chris串通小助理瞒了经纪人，他打算让Sebastian过来陪他两天。  
这是个很奇怪的念头，Chris不知道自己怎么会有这么一个主意，如果要很认真的追根溯源的话，可能源于他和Sebastian在床上的一段对话，当然他们的对话不是在片场就是在床上，无缝衔接。  
当时美国队长的拍摄已经接近尾声，他手里刚拿了复仇者联盟的本子，双方又一次在酒店床上拼搏完后，他正浑身热腾腾地躺着干喘气，Sebastian则单脚套着裤子一跳跳的在房间里翻找衣服，然后就看到了复仇者的剧本。  
Sebastian很尊重Chris的隐私，对待他偶尔放在房间的剧本或者是工作计划，男人都是很识趣的马上移开目光，或者往旁边推开。他表面有点随性不羁外加不善言辞，其实骨子里对娱乐圈的一套很通透。  
不过这一次Sebastian明显很有兴趣的样子，他拽着穿到一半的裤子，大半只屁股还露在外面，半眯着眼睛盯着封面看了好一会儿，眼神都泛着光。Chris猜想这是因为Sebastian一直很好奇Bucky这个角色在漫威之后的电影中如何延续的缘故，他签了九部的合约，几乎把自己未来几年都卖给了漫威，但是对于角色何去何从却一无所知。  
Chris不甚介意，起身拉过男人，按在床上对着男人的屁股蛋“吧唧”亲了一口。男人的屁股上还有刚才激烈情事的痕迹，Chris压住他，把他穿到一半的裤子慢慢褪下来，用两根手指刺入刚被他好好疼爱过的地方，那里仍然很柔软，戳刺了几下就开始发出“滋滋”的水声。Sebastian小声呜咽着，扭动臀部试图逃离他的攻击。  
“宝贝乖，我们再来一次，我就告诉你点儿Avengers的剧情。”Chris一边说着，一边已迫不及待的把自己再次勃起的阴茎塞到男人滑腻的臀缝中缓缓摩擦起来。Sebastian在他身下眼眶发红，浑身轻颤，像一只在颤抖的小猫。  
最后Chris当然没有告诉Sebastian任何关于复仇者的内容，但是他的确再睡了他一次，简直自己都觉得有些不要脸了。  
“Sebby真的兴趣，等开拍的时候来探班吧。”事后他有点心虚地揉着Sebastian的棕色脑袋道。  
随口讲出来的话，Chris没放在心上，也不觉得对方还记挂着这件事。只是当剧组告知自己有两天的戏份空白期时，他突然想起了曾发出的邀约。  
Sebastian和他合作过一部电影，艺人友人来探班又是非常正常事情，有这样的前提在，即使被拍到了也不要紧，他可以让Sebastian在片场玩两天，而晚上，他则可独占这具肉体一整晚。Chris对自己的计划很满意，于是就在经纪人一脸忧心地问他是不是玩真的时候，他戳着手机屏幕给Sebastian发了消息。  
然而一直到晚上，对方也没回复，Chris并不着急，同是艺人，他也常常忙到一整天都没有空看手机。晚上回到公寓，他想了想，又把之前在复仇者片场的一张照片发给对方，是自己在绿幕前和饰演雷神的Chris.H对打的一幕，没有CGI技术修饰的两个金发肌肉男看上去都有点蠢蠢的，Chris边看边笑猜想着罗马尼亚小演员会怎么来回复嘲笑他，结果等到午夜星光都黯淡了，他喝完了当日规定量的最后一杯蛋白粉，那个对着复仇者剧本封面都眼睛闪闪发光的男人也没有就现场照片和他的探班邀约回复任何一点讯息。  
Chris把手机拽在手里翻来覆去摸了半天，决定打个电话过去，和他预想的不一样，隔了几秒男人就接通了电话，  
“嘿——Chris？，”Sebastian的声音听上去懒懒的，嘈杂的背景音让Chris意识到对方应该在夜店之类的地方，可能已经灌了5杯马丁尼吧。  
“又不回复我消息？恩？”Chris想象着对方现在的样子，应该随意套着一件T恤，松松垮垮的低腰牛库挂在屁股上，他的眼眶会因为喝酒而有点泛红，但是大眼睛却是湿漉漉的，就像他们第一次遇到的时候那样，Chris咬了咬下嘴唇，突然觉得自己没有那么生气了。  
“Sebby不想来片场看你的Cap么？”Chris在床上敞着腿翻滚了两圈，没有意识自己的语气接近于哄生气的女朋友。  
“哦，那个啊——”Sebastian停顿了很长时间，似乎在回想什么，等到Chris觉得对方已经把手机塞进了酒杯不再理他的时候，懒懒的声音才再次传来。“来两天，那我晚上睡哪儿？那破地方的酒店被你们包了。”  
Chris挑挑眉，“宝贝儿，睡哪儿要紧么？你只要知道是我睡你就可以了。”  
“哦——”对方继续发了个单音节词汇，听不出情绪，再次静默了很久，Chris开始有些不耐烦了，恼火自己为什么要和一个醉鬼讨论，他可以等到明天Sebastian头脑清醒的时候再——  
“可是我他妈不想和你睡了，Chris。”对方的声音突然变很大，回话铿锵有力的砸进Chris的脑海，有那么一两秒钟的时间，Chris在仔细分辨Sebastian是在开玩笑还是纯粹的陈述句，或者只是发发酒疯。只是还没等他分辨完，手机就传来“嘟嘟嘟”的讯号音，Sebastian挂了他的电话。

Sebastian的“不想睡”宣言过了三天，Chris一直抱有的对方只是喝醉了，第二天自然会找来的想法才慢慢淡掉，漂亮的罗马尼亚小演员似乎是真的对延续这样的关系没有什么兴趣了，没有再发任何讯息或者电话。Chris自觉圈内这种情况很常见，对方有了真正交往的对象，对方的经纪公司发现了，或者有在床上更爽的对象，恩，最后一点值得商榷。好吧，总之Chris不觉得这算什么事，一直到那一天的早上，原本应该是Sebastian过来探班（这计划现在看来纯粹是Chris自己的YY），他可以拉着罗马尼亚人去片场瞎晃荡，先跳到神兄弟面前说hey，这两傻大个就是Thor和Loki，他们在戏里的关系腻歪的不行，但是却互相不信任，完全比不上Steve和Bucky，然后再去找Scarlett，介绍这个红头发的辣妞儿一直以来是自己最好的朋友之一，最后再去RDJ的拖车上吃午饭，他知道Sebastian是钢铁侠的粉丝。  
总之他可以带着Sebastian去做所有会让他眼睛亮晶晶的事情，最后再回到酒店，让罗马尼亚人用他的小屁股为一天的行程买单。  
而不是像现在这样，百无聊赖的躺在床上，浪费难得的假期，Chris缩了缩鼻子，还带着点儿感冒。  
他妈什么叫“不想再和你睡了”，他睡过比他更辣的人么？他现在离得开他的老二了么？好吧，这有点下流。不，滚蛋吧，他就是这么下流，而那个小浪货就喜欢他的下流。Fuck you！Sebastian！Chris搅着被子翻滚，发誓这句话他想表达的就是字面上的意思。

再次醒过来的时候，Chris感觉因感冒导致的鼻塞微微好了些。他扭了下脖子试图让自己完全清醒过来，接着去吃点儿东西，他闭着眼睛摸索衣服，恩，凉凉的的那个东西，他的皮带扣？不对，皮带扣是硬的，Chris倏地睁开眼——  
”Sebastian？“  
“恩？”棕发的男人声音含含糊糊，也是一副刚睡醒的样子，头发乱蓬蓬的，一双桃花眼迷茫的转来转去。  
“Seb？你怎么在这儿，你怎么进来的？”Chris皱起眉头，把男人从被窝里挖出来。Sebastian传了一件绿色的针织面料上衣，摸上去毛茸茸的，只是看上去——有点破。  
Chris好笑的弹了下对方肉乎的腮颊，“没有钱买衣服么？宝贝儿？”他压过去把男人围在自己的臂膀和胸膛之中，头抵着他的额头，“不过在我这儿，你也不需要衣服——”  
Chris缓慢的把被子继续下拉，Sebastian的下半身只穿了条黑色紧身子弹内裤。  
Chris开始觉得呼出的气息灼热了，“所以，你就穿了这个溜进来，’不想和’Chris Evans睡的‘Sebastian？”他伸出手指勾住对方的内裤边缘，轻咬着对方的耳朵道，“宝贝，为我脱下它——”  
Sebastian眨了眨眼珠，他的睫毛很长，在眨眼的时候，轻颤的睫毛如同蝴蝶的羽翼，然后他开口，“Steve？”  
Chris大脑成功当机，“What the hell ？Steve？”  
“Hey，Sebastian，我知道你在片场很努力，也很入戏，不过这好像有点过了。”Chris苦恼的揉揉眉心，一觉醒来，Sebastian几乎半裸的躺在他身边，so cool。开口是Steve Rogers?No.  
但是Sebastian似乎听不明白他的话，不依不饶地凑上来，扶着他的臂膀，在他耳边轻轻叫着，“Steve.....”  
Chris咬咬牙，握住男人的腰肢，“Ok，宝贝，Seb，或者Bucky，不管你是谁，我们还是先把内裤脱下来吧。”

房间里的空调有些冷，Chris的背上都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，但是下半身却灼热难耐，他红着眼睛看着眼前的男人，Sebastian正小心翼翼的褪下自己下半身唯一遮蔽物，然后岔开双膝，跪在床上，面朝着他，缓缓卷起自己的上衣，等到胸膛完全露出来的时候，男人柔软的双唇动了动，似呻吟似叫唤道“Steve——”，然后张开嘴，叼住卷起的衣物。  
天哪，Chris忍不住叹息了下，如此乖巧的对象，即使是四倍忍耐力的队长也无法克制吧。  
他伸出手，搂紧男人的柔韧的身体，让两人迅速紧紧贴面靠在一起，用手指摩挲着男人丰润的唇。对方还是乖乖含着衣物，睁大眼睛看着他，  
“听着，Sebby，你的嘴唇应该干些更美妙的事情——”Chris低下头吻了吻男人的下巴，“但是我喜欢你现在的样子，简直不能更爱了。”  
Sebastian小声呜咽了起来，他摇了摇头，似乎想说什么，  
Chris马上意识到了，他艰难的吞咽了下口水，缓缓开口，“Bucky，你都不知道自己多棒。”  
男人露出了满足的表情，仰起头阖上双眼，眼皮微微跳动。  
Chris无法忍耐了，他把Sebastian仰面放倒在床上，分开他的膝盖拉高脚踝，对方让他如痴如醉的秘境就完全展现出来，肉洞是漂亮的粉色，微微翕动，Chris舔舔嘴唇，单手解开自己的内裤，把阴茎掏出来，那玩意儿已经完全硬了，他快速的撸动了两下，让自己的玩意儿看上去更有威慑力，然后就戳刺到对方的肉洞口，用龟头小心翼翼的磨开入口，浅浅的探进去。  
“Steve——”Sebastian突然仰头又叫唤了一声，绵软的嗓音差点让Chris腿软，“会疼——”  
Sebastian睁开眼，一眨一眨的瞥着他，两腮鼓起。  
Chris闭上眼睛骂了句脏话，插还没插，痛个屁？  
但是他还是转身去床头柜抓住润滑剂，别问他为什么有这个，他就是准备了。挤出了一大坨，先是在自己的阴茎上抹上了一堆，等到他的阴茎表面完全因为润滑剂的缘故变得湿漉漉和顺滑的时候，他又将剩余的量用手指推进Sebastian的穴口，Sebastian睁眼望着他，无比配合的，抱住自己的大腿，抬高臀部，让他的手指可以完全一进一出的开拓，Chris鲜少在床上有如此耐心。而现在他大汗淋漓的推高Sebastian的双腿，一边持续的用手操对方一边安慰着男人，  
“Bucky，不会痛的，队长从来不会让Bucky受伤，在床上也是一样。”话说出口，Chris就咬了下自己的舌头，很好，现在他让美国队长和自己一样下流了，不知道漫威高层们会作何感想。  
大约是听到了Chris的安慰，Sebastian完全放松了下来，等到三根手指也可以畅通无阻的进出的时候，Chris扣住男人的臀部，对着那个已经被手指操到艳红色的穴口，及其缓慢的把自己的阴茎推了进去。  
Sebastian大声喘息了起来，胸膛也随之上下起伏，Chris一边推进，一边俯下身体，吻着他一侧的乳头，Sebastian剧烈抖动了下身体，发出的呻吟已经带了哭音，  
“Steve——”  
Chris直接把自己推送到了对方身体的最深处。  
接下来的事情，就显得熟门熟路了，Chris已经完全掌握了Sebastian的敏感点，但这却丝毫不损他享受这具肉体时的兴奋感。他咬着Sebastian的乳头，用完美的力度和角度刺入对方的身体，一下比一下大力。破碎的呻吟从Sebastian的嘴中溢出，他高昂着头，双手垂在身体两侧紧抓着床单，腰肢肆意扭动着，但是无论如何逃避，Chris都在他的上方毫无遮挡地侵犯着他的全部。  
“很好——很好——宝贝，就是这样，”汗珠从Chris的额头滴落，他闭着眼睛嘴里念念叨叨的放任自己的腰胯部以最狂野的姿势摆动着，每一下的刺入都感受到Sebastian肉穴对他的挤压，包裹，绞紧，而退出的时候由感受到同样力度的缠绕。  
“宝贝，你都不让我出来——”Chris伸手到Sebastian的背部，抚摸着男人光滑的脊背，然后向上顶起，让对方的脖颈如同天鹅般向后仰去，而胸膛推高，胸前的两点随着双方交欢的姿势晃动。  
Chris再次含住另一颗还没被照顾过的乳头，时而轻咬，时而轻嘬，很快两粒乳头都变得挺立红肿，上面沾满了口水，显得水光淋淋。  
“Steve——我要——”Sebastian扭动的越来越厉害，他的阴茎抵着Chris的肚皮颤抖的厉害，龟头不断溢出前液。  
“Bucky，Bucky——”Chris动情地换着对方的名字，对着他记忆中的一点狠狠刺入。  
“Steve！——”Sebastian发出了高昂的哭音，他瞪大眼睛，泪水沿着眼角滑落。Chris感觉腹部一阵烫热湿润，他知道对方射精了。  
“Bucky——”Chris抱着男人因为射精而完全软下来的身体，是如此甜软。他伸手抓了把自己的腹部，然后将满手的粘液涂抹在Sebastian已经泛红的胸部，摩擦着他胸前的两点。  
“我的 barnes中士，你知道自己那么淫荡么？”  
Sebastian轻轻抖了一下，似乎是羞耻的轻啜起来。  
Chris马上吻上男人的额头，一遍遍的，极尽温柔，“Bucky，Bucky，我是你的captain，captain永远不会让Bucky受伤。”他继续抓着Sebastian的双腿，一次又一次的耸动，在男人大叫着Steve的呻吟下，最后射入了自己的全部。

被窝里全是精液的味道，让Chris有点不太舒服，他挪动了下身体，立刻就感受到了双腿间的黏腻。Chris僵硬了两秒扒拉了下被窝探出脑袋，他捂住脸，开始思考一个很严肃的问题，到底是在梦里操了宣称不愿和自己再睡的前炮友Sebastian Stan，还是他在美国队长里的好搭档bucky barnes更丢脸，前者显得他欲求不满，后者嘛，显得他根本就是个变态.....  
然后比这更严肃的问题是，Chris不得不意识到，比起Sebastian是不是离得开他的老二这个问题，现在的状况更像是他离不开罗马尼亚人的身体...


	5. 番外一. “不想睡”宣言的那夜

这是第几间酒吧了？三或四？耳边是震天响的音乐，嘴里有满满的酒味和苦汁味，Sebastian不知道自己是不是吐过，他看着眼前扭动的人群和晃眼的灯光，努力回想自己身在何处。  
今天是Chace和Toby组织的疯狂之夜，他们拿出扫街的气势来泡吧，Sebastian隐约记得自己在第二轮灌下不少马丁尼后阵亡了。他双手撑住沙发，试图让自己站起来，旁边立刻传来“嗷”的一声，吓了他一大跳。Sebastian扭转脑袋，发现小小的沙发上还有另一个男人也和他挤在一起，他刚才的那一撑手直接按到了男人的大腿上。  
“Hi，对不起啦。”Sebastian不好意思的冲对方摆摆手。  
被撑了大腿的男人仍一脸茫然，“这是哪儿？”  
Sebastian掏出一支烟点燃，吐出一轮烟圈，才慢悠悠道，“Chace的朋友？“他伸出一只手指点点男人，又指指自己。  
男人回转头，笑的露出一排整齐的牙齿，“我真不知Chace怎么把我搬到这一家来的，我第一轮就晕了。”  
“哈哈，”Sebastian干笑了两下，打量了一圈发现周围几个沙发都东倒西歪睡了不少人，还有几个仍然在吵吵闹闹的灌酒，Chace和Toby不知所踪。  
看来没人可以为他们做相互介绍了，男人也发现了这点，双方对视了两眼都有些尴尬。  
“Sebastian Stan。”  
Sebastian伸出没有拿烟的那只手，和男人迅速相握了下，卡座的沙发位置不大，两人都是大个子，眼下大腿贴着大腿的坐法让他有些不自在。  
“我知道你，我刚看过你演的电影，美国队长，非常棒。”男人有些腼腆地笑了一下。  
Sebastian借着灯光注意到对方的金色短发和蓝眼珠，侧面的轮廓很英挺，让他想起一个人。  
“额——Hi！”身旁的男人冲他晃了晃手。Sebastian才回过神。  
“你总是这样看第一次认识的人么？”对方又笑的露出很整齐的牙齿。  
Sebastian尴尬的不行，意识到自己刚才一直傻瞪着对方，像是个在校园舞会上被橄榄球员迷倒的女高中生。  
“那个..你知道，额..那个，我——我可能酒还没醒，吓到你了，那个..我可不是gay。“Sebastian试图开个玩笑混过场，却愈发不好意思起来，自觉脸都开始发烫，只好边笑笑边捋自己的发丝。  
“没关系。”对方也笑了一下，看上去比他更不好意思，“我不介意，而且我是gay。”  
这下轮到Sebastian吃惊了，他忙摆手，一边在心里大骂Chace置自己于如此尴尬的境地，  
“我没有别的意思，我那么说不是故意冒犯——”Sebastian说的结结巴巴，恨不得供出自己也被男人玩过屁股的事情来以证清白。  
“当然，当然，我相信你，你太紧张啦~”男人大声笑起来，还顺便狠狠拍了下Sebastian的左胸。  
Sebastian被拍的一震，这什么路数，金发蓝眼睛的标配是大笑拍胸么？  
“所以，拍这样类型的电影有趣么？我也是演员，演员表排最后几行的那种。”男人耸耸肩道。  
感受到对方在善意的转移话题，Sebastian的语气也变得温柔起来，“你知道，这样的机会很难得，很棒的导演，很棒的团队，我现在还觉得在做梦。”  
“哇哦！得了吧，哥们，这回答太官方了，我不是在采访你，我还指望从一个喝多的人嘴里挖些什么八卦呢！”金发的男人笑的前俯后仰，小小的沙发都震颤起来。  
Sebastian的耳朵也开始发烫了，又开始磕磕绊绊的试图解释，一会儿瘪嘴一会儿鼓腮的小表情让对方看的目不转睛。  
“所以和你合作的演员好相处么？你知道，Chris Evans、Hugo Weaving，他们跟我们可不一样。”男人调皮的眨眨眼，再次替他解围。  
“额，你说的对，他们成名已久，但要我说，每个人都很nice，不是官方答案，事实。”Sebastian用指腹搓着烟，漫不经心的回想起在床上多少有些粗暴的男人在片场是永远的甜心。  
Chris是一个绝对富有活力以及感染力的好演员，亲力亲为，总是知道在合适的时候做正确的事情，演戏的时候如此投入，在需要调剂的时候，他也是片场笑的最放肆的那一个。他想起对方会在开拍前提他整理弄皱了的衣领“Seb，这里乱了哦”，也会在两人还没滚到床上的时候就把他剥个精光“如果给我选择，我会要一种想的时候Sebby就能立刻全裸的超能力”  
有时候Sebastian希望自己没有看到Chris的更多面，那个男人就停留在第一次遇见时，那个肌肉贲张，让他心甘情愿自己扒裤子的性感男星就好。有些人越认识会越沉沦。  
“所以，你又发呆了？”脸上冰凉的触感让Sebastian一愣。  
金发的男人拿了一杯加冰的鸡尾酒碰他的脸颊，“要我说，Chris Evans可没有你辣。”  
“哈？”Sebastian皱了下鼻子，“我以为，你知道的，Chris是同志心中的玛丽莲梦露之类的。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”对方爆发出一阵夸张的大笑。Sebastian被笑的有点小恼火，肘击了下对方，  
“喂，怎么了啦，这很奇怪？我以为他在同志圈很受欢迎的。”  
“是还不错。”对方仰头灌了一口酒，“只是我觉得你更辣，不过Chace说你喜欢姑娘们，金发甜心的那种。”  
“额——”以前Sebastian可以毫不犹豫的点头，不过现在他妈他可是在为一个男人伤神...  
“哇！哦！”对方敏感的抓住了他的迟疑，又发出了大声的惊叹，“所以你告诉Chace你要出柜了么？”  
“鬼啦！”Sebastian瞪了对方一眼。  
男人笑着摇摇双手示意我错了，“有时候我觉得性别没有那么重要，不过我从很小就发现自己只对男人的肌肉和”，对方下巴一抬示意了下Sebastian的下胯部，“那个感兴趣，所以我觉得说出自己的真实感受很重要。”  
“你很勇敢。干杯，哥们儿。”Sebastian也拿了酒杯一敲桌子，两人一起仰头又灌了一杯酒。“所以你真的不想睡Chris Evans？”辛辣的酒液直接滑进喉咙，Sebastian“嘶”了两下，冲男人挤挤眼。你看，有人觉得我比你更辣哦，Evans。  
对方噎了一大口酒，差点整个喷出来，  
“咳咳咳，相信我，Stan，这个世界上我最不想睡的男人就是Chris Evans。”男人苦着脸说，转而露出发现新世界的神情，“难不成你想睡？”  
不是想，我已经睡遍了好么。Sebastian翻翻眼皮，摇着脑袋，“不。”真心实意的，哪怕在今天收到了对方有示好意味的探班邀约后。  
Chris是有一次提过在复仇者开拍的时候让他去探班，在他们完事之后。不过Sebastian完全没当真。那个男人在床上说的每一句话都是放屁，他还说过宝贝儿我只想要你呢，他敢当真？呵呵。  
结果今天收到短信的时候，他还是心砰砰砰的跳了好一会儿，在自己已经打算及时刹车以免跌的更惨的时候，对方这种暧昧不明的态度让他心惊。Chris这混账就不觉得连着陪他在剧组呆两天这种行为适合比炮友更亲密点儿的关系？也许情人？Sebastian想完又在心里大骂自己也就这点出息了，从炮友升级成情人，你可真会知足的呀，Sebastian Stan。  
他知道自己要的更多，Chris Evans给不了那些，那索性姿态好看点。  
没有收到Sebastian回复的Chris在之后又发了一张片场照片，赤裸裸的勾引，Sebastian觉得对方的行为根本就是拿着鱼干逗猫，关键是自己还真会屁颠颠的迎上去。他把短信删掉，对方又紧追着在午夜的时候打电话过来。根本是小朋友得不到玩具的心态。  
Sebastian彻底恼怒了，借着酒劲儿对着电话那头的男人大喊我他妈不想和你睡了。  
“让我来告诉你，”Sebastian手指扣扣桌子，”我对Chris Evans一点儿兴趣都没。如果那家伙惦记我，我绝对会让他滚远点。“  
对面的男人露出促狭的笑容，倾身在Sebastian的上衣口袋中塞了张纸条。“我有一家同志酒吧，知道么，Stan，什么时候想出柜了，来找我。”  
Sebastian的醉意再次翻涌上来，他伸腿翘到茶几上，歪着脑袋慵懒的喘息，“滚你的吧，Chace如果再带惦记我屁股的男人来，我就把他先给你们。”

夜已经深的时候，因为被人拒绝而失眠的Chris收到了一条短信，  
“Chris你知道你是同志界的玛丽莲梦露么？”  
操，什么玩意儿，Chris狠狠按着手机回复对方。  
“又找死了是吧，Scott！”


	6. 五

“嗷！”迎面被揍了狠狠一拳，Sebastian一个踉跄倒在软垫上。和他正对着招的替身演员吓了一跳，赶忙过来扶他。  
“对不起，Seb，伤到你了么？”  
“是我对不起啦，我晃神了，Sam。”Sebastian拍拍屁股，借着对方的力从地上站起来，助理已经跑过来检查他的脸有没有问题，手指刚按上去，他就痛的“嘶”了一声，Sam也帮着拿来冰袋给他敷。  
“Oh，Sebby，你这样我们可要输了，你知道的，Team Bucky和Team Cap。”James young跑过来锤了一下Sebastian。  
“Shit，Young，别再提醒我这个。”Sebastian抬腿就踹了一脚和他体型发色都一致的男人，对方是在美国队长2冬日战士中他所饰演角色的替身演员。  
对于Sebastian来说，拍摄冬日战士最好的事情之一就是他遇到了一群很有趣的同事，这之中包括了自己的两位替身，以及Chris的替身们，都很好相处。由于剧中他和Chris之间有大量的对手打戏，两队人马自动分成了Team Bucky和Team Cap，并计算排练中哪一组出的错更少，失败的那一队人马会在休息日的酒局中买单，Chris和Sebastian也被迫加入，但目前为止，Team Bucky却因为他们的leader Sebastian暂时出于下风。  
几个汗淋淋的男人互相击拳大笑。笑声的间隙，Sebastian抬头看了眼训练房的另一侧，Chris也正抬头看着他，他们互相点了头示意，Chris甚至还用嘴型比了个“Are you Ok？”，Sebastian耸耸肩示意没事，Chris扭转头回去继续认真练习自己的动作套路。

这样便很好，Sebastian默默的想。他们最终都得体的调转了身份，忘记了双方曾一次次的抱在一起的汗涔涔的身体，然后好好的继续他们本应该的角色，美国队长里的Steve和Bucky，戏外的Chris和Sebastian。

Sebastian曾经暗自猜测了很多次Bucky将以何样的的姿态重返漫威宇宙，虽然角色在第一部中的结局是掉落火车死亡，但是漫威和他的九部片约昭示了漫威对角色的野心还远未显露出来，只要一想到这个，Sebastian总是特别兴奋。但即便如此，当好友告知他Bucky将以冬日战士的身份，同时也是美国队长第二部的副标题回归的时候，他还是激动的在自己纽约小公寓的沙发上来了个跟头。强烈的喜悦也冲淡了即将和Chris重逢的焦虑和紧张，因此在很长一段时间内，Sebastian误以为自己已经完全做好了准备来面对Chris Evans。  
直到第一次到达冬日战士电影的训练场，Chris的身影映入眼帘的那一刻，Sebastian才明白到所有面对这个男人的武装都是无用功。  
那日先和他过来打招呼的是Chris，在Sebastian以为对方会无视他，或者避开的时候，对方快走两步走过来，十分大方的揽住他的肩，  
“Seb，好久不见，你还好么？”Chris的蓝眼睛直直的看过来，诚挚的不像有一点儿秘密。Sebastian觉得呼吸都滞了一下。  
“还好。”他苦笑着环过男人的臂膀，你看，无论自己怎么努力，Chris也是那个姿态更好看的人。

冬日战士的导演们为他们安排了史无前例的精彩动作场景，看过分镜剧本的Sebastian都有点血气上涌，但这也意味着演员们将在电影开拍前很久就开始为保持电影所需的体格以及无数场打斗进行准备。Sebastian调整了他的工作时间表，尽可能的都呆在健身房以及训练场。Chris也一样，虽然显然对方的工作量远超自己，但是Chris仍然不会错过计划中的排练，有时候Sebastian结束了自己一天的内容，才看到刚完成其他工作的Chris到达训练场，他会这样继续工作直到午夜。  
无疑Chris和他会在训练中有大量的接触，但他们都默契的不再开口提荒唐的过往。要知道他们最后一次联系，那还是在Chris拍摄复仇者联盟期间，到现在已经超过一年了，当时的关系算是戛然而止，但是双方都选择不再纠缠来徒增无谓的尴尬。

“Seb，你的嘴角肿起来了。”小助理忧心地观察他的伤情。“后天你还有一组写真要拍。”  
“相信我，这点儿伤影响不了这漂亮的小脸蛋。”Anthony Mackie跑过来冲他们打趣。  
Sebastian气鼓鼓的撅着嘴打了对方一拳。  
Anthony是饰演新出场的超级英雄猎鹰的演员。在认识两天后，Sebastian把对方放入了自己认识的最厚脸皮联盟名单。  
“看来找到今天的买单人了。”Anthony继续怪声怪气的笑话Sebastian，今天是约定好的酒局日，辛苦了很久的演员以及替身们都会在这一天一起去乐一乐。  
“fellow，放心”Sebastian敲了下Anthony的胸膛，“我准备的钱足够你喝到喊Frank妈妈。”

看到Chris出现在包厢的时候，Sebastian有些小小的吃惊，对方的行程太紧以至于经常无法出现在他们的小聚会里。  
他不动声色的朝后靠了靠，想继续刚才的话题，却一下子忘了他和Anthony聊到哪儿了，  
“所以你们到底有没有删节版呀？有的话给哥们儿来一份，我有不少兄弟可是看的High爆！”  
Sebastian扶了下额，他妈的想起来了，刚才他正和Anthony插皮打诨讲到他去年出演的剧集政坛野兽，他在里面演一个私生活放荡的同志，又一次的。戏里有不少吻戏和床戏，Anthony打趣问他有没有一些未在电视上播出的删节版。  
“Anthony，不知道你还混同志圈。我认识人开Gay吧，下次带你去。”Sebastian亲热的环住了黑人的头颈，希望把这个话题带过去。  
“宝贝儿，我要是同志一定第一个迷上你，”Anthony大笑着去掐他的下巴，“看这张脸蛋，罗素兄弟怎么舍得让他藏在面具之下。”  
周围的人都哈哈大笑起来，Sebastian肘击了下Anthony并用余光去看Chris，对方也拿了酒正和美国队长的替身Sam聊天。他注意到Chris看上去有些无精打采的，才刚开始喝酒，脸却已经红的厉害。  
他看上去有些不太舒服，但是这干我屁事，Sebastian仰头灌了一口酒想，继续回头专心致志的灌起Anthony。  
等到成功让Anthony吐了第一次横躺在沙发上的时候，Sebastian感觉自己也有些不支，手脚都发软，他向后靠着，腿懒懒的伸直，对面的Frank正强迫已经喝到眼睛无法对焦的Young看自己儿子的照片。  
“Hey。”耳朵一热，Sebastian心中警铃大作,Chris不知什么时候跨过来坐到了他的身旁，保持和他一样的姿势，两人健壮的手臂互相靠着。  
Sebastian耷拉着眼皮没有抬头，他决定装醉不去回应对方。他们就这样互相安静的靠了一会儿，Sebastian开始后悔今天的穿着，因为天气炎热，他只穿了一条白色背心就跑来喝酒，这让他和Chris的臂膀在没有布料的阻碍下挤在一起，但愿Chris没有感受到他因为过于紧张而起的一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“你整晚不打算和我说话么？”Chris的声音突然又响起来，他就在自己的耳朵边讲话，呼出的气息潮湿而灼热，Sebastian觉得自己的心都快炸裂了。  
“就像你过去一年所做的一样么？”Chris继续在他耳旁呢喃。Sebastian的身体僵硬了，他感觉到自己的一只手被握住了，被Chris。  
妈的，Chris！Anthony还躺在我们身边。Sebastian在心里叫嚣，他的整个身体都不知该如何反应，Chris的手握着他的，很轻柔的抚弄着，手指划过他的掌心。  
“Chris，别这样。”Sebastian终于无法忍受了，他侧过脸，Chris也正看着他。  
“小猫咪醒了。”Chris挑着眉毛轻声说，”我们到外面去，Sebby。”他看着Sebastian，眼神坚定，就好像笃定他会答应一样。  
Sebastian喉咙咕哝着，几乎发不出声音，“不。”他摇着头，看着Chris的眼神黯淡下去。  
“为什么？Sebby？是因为Emma Swan？”Chris茫然地看着他。  
“不——”Sebastian有点讶异，他从来没想过Chris会关注他的绯闻。去年他和Emma短暂约会了一阵子，然后发现彼此不合适而没有继续。  
“我们到外面去吧，Sebby”Chris又要求了一次，他的语气强势起来，然后在反应过来之前，Sebastian发现自己整个从沙发上被拉了起来，Chris单只胳膊环住了他的腰，从背后抱着他。所有人都惊讶的抬头看着他们。  
“我的Bucky说他喝醉了，我想该带他出去清醒一下。”Chris微笑着说。  
“好吧，Cap，别忘了放你的Bucky回来继续，Anthony还没叫我妈妈呢！”Frank大笑着说，周围的人也哄笑成一团。  
Sebastian感觉现在自己脸上的表情一定精彩异常，简直想来张自拍，不过Chris已经连拖带拽的把他带出了包厢。  
“操你的，Chris，你疯了！”一出包厢门Sebastian就挣脱出来，他一拳打在Chris的腹部上，对方呻吟了一下，立刻歪到在地上。  
这下轮到Sebastian傻眼了，简直想喊Fuck Me，他弯腰把Chris驾起来，对方欺身上前压住他，“Sebby，我不太舒服。”  
Sebastian随即分辨出对方没有说谎，因为他手所能接触到的Chris的皮肤都烫的吓人，这完全解释了为什么整晚Chris看起来都没有精神气且面色泛红，这家伙发烧了。  
Sebastian咬了咬嘴唇，“听着，我会打电话给你的助理，让他们接你回去，你根本不该来这。”  
“不，Sebby——”Chris紧紧扒着他，“我头痛的厉害，至少让我先休息会儿——”  
Sebastian瞪着他，男人的眼睛红红的，眉目耷拉着，看上去真的有点可怜。  
“好的，我会让你先缓一会儿，”Sebastian扶着男人的臂膀一字一顿的说，“只有一会儿，我会找块冰块帮你敷一下，然后打电话给你的助理。”  
“好的。”Chris吸吸鼻子回答他。

然后Sebastian才发现以前自己觉得Chris在床上说的每句话都是放屁这想法有多么愚蠢，去掉方位限定词，这个男人说的每句话都是放屁。  
他们才刚打开一个空的包厢进去，Chris就反手扣住他的腰，脸凑过来又重又狠的啃咬起他的嘴唇。  
“滚你的——”Sebastian在对方离开的瞬间，用手挡住Chrirs的嘴，对方顺势握住他的手腕，伸出舌头舔他的掌心。他的另一只手伸进他的背心，胡乱的掐着他的腰。  
“Chris——你他妈发烧是和发情一起的？”Sebastian真的很想给男人狠狠一拳，但是对方却在生病，是的，一个高烧的病人正打算强上他，而他不知道怎么做合适的反击，他妈谷歌上会有这种问题的答案么？回去一定要搜索下。  
“Sebby——”Chris咬够了他的嘴唇，舌头下滑，开始亲吻他的下巴和脖颈，发出“啾啾”的吸允声，双手伸到他的胸前揪住他的乳头搓揉。  
Sebastian开始觉得腿软了，他本来就喝了不少酒，现在被这样折腾，脚步都虚浮起来，Chris及时搂住他一起倒在沙发上。  
“Sebby，和Emma做爱有和我爽么？恩？”Chris伸手把他的白色背心完全脱下，然后去扯他的皮带，  
“这他妈能一样？”Sebastian红着眼睛抬脚去踹对方，Chris敏捷的避开，握住他的脚踝。  
“你练了那么久，腿还是那么细。”  
“你以为人人都和你一样么？种马！”Sebastian委委屈屈的咕哝了一声，他的腿部肌肉很难练，上半身已经加码成功，两条腿却还是和竹竿一样，Anthony没少为这个嘲笑他。  
“我喜欢你这么叫我，Sebby。”Chris捧过他的脸细细的亲吻，“我就是Sebastian的种马。”  
Sebastian感觉自己的心中仿佛有个鼓在乱敲，他捧过男人的脸，“你知道你在说什么么，Chris。”  
Chris不断的亲吻他，把他的裤子褪下来，  
“我很想你，Sebby。为什么你不来探班，为什么要拒绝我。”Chris不知是因为喝多了还是因为高烧，不断絮絮叨叨这些问题。  
Sebastian搂紧了男人宽阔的脊背。因为喜欢你啊，你这傻瓜。  
Chris分开他的双膝，完全压了上来，已经勃起的阴茎一下下的打在他的臀瓣上，渗出的前液把他的臀部弄的黏糊糊的，“Sebby，让我进来好么，我只想要你。”Chris搂紧了他，力气大的简直要把他揉碎。  
“别做梦了，你这样进来我会死的。”Sebastian扭着身体躲避男人的攻击，他明天还有一天的训练课程，他妈他可不想带着两条合不拢的腿去上课。  
Chris停下来，似乎在很认真的思索什么，然后悉悉索索在自己的裤子口袋中摸索，掏出一个东西。  
等看清了男人手上拿着的是什么的时候，Sebastian决定再也不考虑对方是个病人了，抬手一巴掌的打在Chris的脖子上，“操你的 ，Chris，你他妈喝酒还带润滑剂！”他妈还是一次性的片装！这家伙今天就是专程来操自己的。  
Chris的脸红了起来，有史以来第一次。  
“Sebby，我都找不到机会——我只是真的很想你——”Chris垂头咕咕哝哝道，但是手上的动作完全没有停止，他迅速撕开包装，把一袋润滑剂都挤在手心，拉过还在骂骂咧咧的Sebastian，毫不犹豫的把一整坨东西都推进对方的体内——  
Sebastian瞬间只能软著腰躺在沙发上哼哼了，Chris握着自己的阴茎抵着他的穴口缓慢的画着圈，“Sebby，让我进来。”  
Sebastian轻颤着，他看的出Chris在实实在在的忍耐，这是以前未出现过的情况，他体恤他被动接受的疼痛，并第一次照顾到了他的想法。某种念头盘旋在Sebastian的心中，就快冲出来了，他抬头亲吻了下对方的额角，  
“你想我什么，Chris？”Sebastian看着男人，你一定要该死的说出我想要的答案。  
“Sebby——Sebby——”Chris已经在极限的边缘，一遍遍的在他的臀缝里重重的摩擦，让两个人的呼吸都愈发粗重。“我——我当然很想念你的身体。”  
“操——”Sebastian觉得自己血都吐的出来，马上抬腿准备一脚把男人踹翻。  
“也很想你——”Chris一把抱住他，然后整个冲进来——  
“我也很想你，Sebby，很想你，想的要命——”  
Sebastian觉得整个心都酸软了，泛出一阵阵的钝痛蔓延到全身，整个人都发麻。Chris抱着他已经开始猛烈地冲刺，双手捧着他的臀部，情色的搓揉着。  
这样就够了，Sebastian心想，他仰着头，看到自己的腿挂在对方的臂弯，随着两人身体的起伏摇晃着，足弓紧紧绷着，Chris在他身体上方胡乱的喘息着，一边挺胯毫无章法的乱顶，一边揉着他的胸，  
“宝贝——还记得我之前说过的么？你只要再长一点儿胸你就完美了——”  
“你混蛋——Chris——这不是胸，这是肌肉——”Sebastian双手遮住面目，Chris的手正各抓住他两边的胸肌，大力的挤压揉捏着，还时不时去拧他已经完全挺立起来的乳头，让他真的产生在被男人玩弄乳房的错觉。  
“可是你的胸很软呀，宝贝，还很敏感。”Chris像是证明什么似的，不断搓揉他的前胸，挤出各种淫靡的姿态，又附身下去吸允他娇嫩的乳尖。  
Sebastian忍不住小声啜泣起来，他明明练得很紧实，只是想要塑造出如Chris一般岩石般坚硬的胸膛光靠后天的锻炼可不行——  
“好啦，我的宝贝——天哪——你知道你有多棒么，告诉我在这段时间没有别的男人对你做这样的事情——那几个和你一起拍戏的混账，他们这么摸过你去吗？”Chris压着他的腿拉高，开始大开大合的彻底操他，Sebastian狂乱的扭着头，胡乱的哭叫——  
“没有——没有——你才他妈是混蛋，Chris，他们才没有像你那么不要脸——”  
“我知道——我知道，我还知道你喜欢我的不要脸，你喜欢我这样操你，顶到最深处——”  
Sebastian觉得自己的肉穴已经快被磨的麻木了，可是Chris丝毫没有停下的迹象，他不断的捅进来又撤出去，肉棒碾压内壁所带来的酥麻感快让他疯掉，  
“Chris，求求你——”Sebastian抱着男人的臂膀，小口喘着气哀求着，Chris被他像小猫一样的呜咽和呻吟弄的心痒难耐，他一遍遍去吻Sebastian半张的小嘴，舌头伸进去“滋滋”的搅动——“我什么都给你——宝贝，什么都给你——”在最后几次重重的顶弄后，Chris将阴茎刺入对方身体的最深处，一股股烫热的精液勃发出来，Sebastian浑身颤抖着尖叫，容纳着对方滚烫体液对自己肠道的洗刷。

“哇哦！”Sebastian看看包厢墙壁上的圆钟，给了Chris一个意味深长的笑容。  
对方的脸皱成一团，“Sebby，我还在生病——”  
“哦——”Sebastian漫不经心的应答，发出了长长的单音节，一边套上自己的白背心。  
“而且我们都很久没做了....”Chris几乎是委屈的口吻了。  
“好呀。”Sebastian点点头，“我没有什么别的意思，只是——”他耸肩歪了下脑袋，“时间——额，你知道的。  
“Sebby——我下次一定好好表现，你应该对我有信心——”Chris已经是哀求的语气了，他蹭着Sebastian的背脊，一边在他脖颈上留下湿漉漉的吻。  
“谁跟你说有下次？Honey.”Sebastian掏出一支烟，啪的点燃。推开还在背后撩拨的男人。  
“什么？”Chris的语气紧张起来，双手收紧环着他的腰。  
“我修生养性了，”Sebastian吐了一口烟，开始觉得自己有点像Chris的不要脸靠拢了。“这种和人随便上床的事情，我不干了。”  
“哦，”身后Chris的声音也是凉凉的，“可你上次也这么说。”  
操，Sebastian的脸抽搐了，这就是现世报，叫自己不争气，少了Chris Evans的老二你会死么？  
“我知道是因为我生病了，Sebby才不拒绝的——”Chris继续在他身后磨蹭着，咬他的耳垂。  
这听上去是个合理的理由，Sebastian点点头，有气无力的“嗯”了一声。“所以等你病好了，就没有了。”他拍拍男人的脸颊，看着对方瞬间垮下的脸庞，忍住不笑出来。  
拉过男人的脖颈，啃了一下他的嘴唇，“真的想要的话你得想个让我满意的好理由。”  
Chris不满的嘟囔，“什么乱七八糟的呀，Sebby，这又不是通关打游戏。”  
“想不通的话就给我使劲儿想，”Sebastian暗灭了香烟，“现在我先把你送回酒店好好睡一觉。”

Sebastian很多年以后想，如果没有当时Chris情动之下抱着他说想念他，想念的要命。他也绝不会有不管如何去尝试一次的勇气。  
有时候感情可怕的地方不在于时间流逝而导致的转变，而是当你身处漩涡中心的时候，你并不知道你所向往的那个人是不是和你所想一样，因此只要对方表现出了一点点，哪怕是幻象，你也会伸出手，义无反顾。


	7. 六

第五条NG的时候，导演忍不住冲Chris做了个“停止”的手势，示意暂停这段的拍摄。Chris气喘吁吁的爬起来，汗水从脸颊滑进潜行服，整个人如同包了一层蜡膜般闷热难耐。  
Steve和Bucky在航空母舰上的这一幕是两个人物情感爆发的重头戏。抱着对自己身份的疑惑和混乱的头脑记忆，冬日战士将呼喊他“Bucky”的男人打到在地，挥拳而上，嘶吼着“you are my mission”。而美国队长似乎已经放弃抵抗，满脸伤痕，望着儿时的好友，他对曾经仅拥有的也是最重要的同伴说“ Cause I'm with you till the end of the line”。  
如此令人动容的场景，结果Chris在演的时候连续笑场，Scarlett 和Anthony已经临时开盘赌他会几条过。天气又炎热，Chris对合作伙伴们有些抱歉，特别是制服设计和他的一样反人类的Sebastian。幸好今天其余的拍摄进程顺利，导演心情不算太坏，挥苍蝇似得挥了挥手打发他去卸妆，转去补拍Anthony的镜头，已经准备卸下装备的黑人兄弟叫唤的像只小母鸡。

今天妆发组的人手不够，原本自然是优待他这个男一号，不过不好意思自己NG的Chris坚持让工作人员先处理Sebastian。于是一群人围在罗马尼亚人身边，井然有序的把他从Winter Soldier变回Sebastian Stan。Chris抱着手站在一边，饶有兴趣的看他们慢慢剥除冬日士兵的黑色战衣。  
Sebastian朝他瞪了一眼，满脸的你怎么还不滚。  
Chris张了张嘴，无声的说了句，“Fuck You”。  
对方的脸毫无意外的红了。  
Chris笑的更加猖狂，搞得妆发组的人全都莫名其妙。  
Sebastian的上半身衣物已经全部被剥除，只剩一条炫酷的金属手臂，工作人员先小心翼翼的去除手臂与身体连接处，粘合上去的硅胶假伤痕。Chris蹦跶上去，戳了戳Sebastian鼓鼓的胸肌，  
“Seb，我都没看过这玩意儿到底怎么套上去的。”他注意到对方胸前的两点已经因为他的动作微微挺立。  
这宝贝儿实在太敏感了。Chris在心里暗笑，Sebastian不知是因为恼怒还是羞耻，身体都微微发颤。  
工作人员以为他真的有兴趣，边动作边很仔细的跟他讲解。“金属手臂分为三段的，装上去的时候要涂很多润滑剂。”  
“哇哦，润滑剂——“  
”Chris冲着Sebastian挤眉弄眼，一脸暧昧。  
男人咬着嘴唇，鼓着腮帮子，一副被欺负了样子，让Chris既想把对方抱在怀里搓搓揉揉好好安慰，又想把他压在身下欺负的更狠。  
到一半的时候，Sebastian的小助理跑进来，拿了工作表和男人核对之后几天的工作行程。Chris开始觉得有点困，拉过椅子坐到一边，耷拉着眼皮有一搭没一搭地听他们聊天。

“今天下午才发的消息，说是明天就到了。”  
“都没有事先和我提过就来，酒店怎么办？”Sebastian软软的嗓音透着点儿委屈。  
Chris警觉地支楞起耳朵，女朋友？有可能，他也曾经交往过突然冲到剧组探班的女友，让人大伤脑筋。  
“还在想办法，有没有看你明天的戏份，有多少时间可以陪她？”小助理依旧在嘀嘀咕咕，Chris抓住了重点词“她”，站起来直直朝他们走过去。Sebastian已经换好了服装，工作人员正在一边整理冬兵卸下的装备。  
Chris直接勾住Sebastian的脖子，“Seb，明天可是我们的重头戏，虽然这么说很伤你的心，honey，但是你估计没有时间陪别人了。”Chris大言不惭，仿佛今天连续NG拖延了进度的不是他。  
Sebastian的小助理比他的老板更紧张，先一步结结巴巴的叫起来，“什——什么？Chris你总要让Sebby陪陪他妈妈吧。”

Stan夫人进门时有些拘谨和小心翼翼，但是仍然无损其优雅的气质，Chris注意到对方明亮非常的眼眸，立刻意识到了罗马尼亚人的眼睛来自于谁的给予。  
陪在一侧的Sebastian的头发抹过发胶，打理的整整齐齐，胡子也被剃干净，穿着白色衬衫和休闲西裤，大眼睛眨啊眨，乖的就像在男子学校念书的男学生。  
“Mama，这就是Chris Evans，美国队长。”Sebastian的腮帮子微微鼓着，妈妈的发音明显是罗马尼亚语语调，他顿了顿，才侧转身子转向Chris，  
“Chris，这是我的妈妈，她非常喜欢你，我很感谢你能抽出时间见见她——”  
Chris还没等对方把话讲完，就挤过去和Stan夫人来了个美国式的热情拥抱，  
“非常高兴见到你，夫人。”  
Stan夫人很是惊喜的眨眨眼睛，Sebastian撇了撇嘴，“Mama，Chris是很忙的，他不能和我们呆太久。”  
Chris爱死了对方那声“Mama”的发音，又软又糯像只呜呜叫的小猫。他无视Sebastian沉下的脸色，亲亲热热的揽过男人的肩膀，露出自己完美的笑容凑到Stan夫人面前，“亲爱的夫人，很抱歉我可能没有太长时间能和您聊天，但如果您不介意的话，我想和好友的母亲合张影。”  
年长的妇人笑的眼角绽开几条细纹，“当然，当然——我很荣幸，Evans先生。”Stan夫人激动的掏出手机，把亲生儿子推到一边。  
“您可以叫我Chris，夫人。”Chris笑嘻嘻的拿过Stan夫人的手机，调成自拍模式。无视身边嘴巴张成O型的Sebastian。  
调整了好几次之后，终于拍摄出了双方都很满意的效果，期间Chris一直保持很有耐心的微笑，Stan夫人喜滋滋的看着拍摄好的照片对着Sebastian说了一句罗马尼亚语，又用英语低声说道，“Sebby，你看，我可以去炫耀我和美国队长的合影了。”  
Sebastian不太高兴的鼓着腮吸了吸鼻子，“Mama，你在知道我要演美国队长的时候都没有那么高兴。”  
Chris被对方撒娇的口吻逗笑了，Stan夫人也好笑的转过来对他说，“你看这孩子多么幼稚。”  
“Mama!”Sebastian很大声的叫了一声，却没有什么气势，Chris觉得心都快酥了。  
“Seb，你妈妈只是在跟你开玩笑，你才是她心中最帅的。”Chris去揉了下男人的脖颈，对方敏锐的避开了，耳朵却微微泛红了。  
“噢，”Stan夫人皱起了眉头，微微摇了摇头，很认真的道，“那还是你比较帅，Chris。”  
Chris笑的唾沫都飞出来。

Chris低头望着跪在自己腿边的泪眼汪汪的Sebastian，他的大眼珠转了一圈，眨了眨，啪嗒一颗泪珠就落在凸起的腮上。  
“宝贝，很难过么？”Chris轻柔地拍了拍对方的脸颊，然后又朝前顶了顶自己的胯部，Sebastian的眼睛一下就红了，眼角滑出更多的泪珠。  
“你好乖，宝贝。”Chris满足的叹息，拖着Sebastian肉鼓鼓的下巴继续说，“我要撤出来了，宝贝，还记得吗，妈妈在隔壁，乖乖的不要动。”  
Sebastian的双手无力地垂在身侧，跪着的双膝边堆着脱下的西裤和内裤。他的下半身完全赤裸，白色衬衫倒还是好好的挂在身上，下摆微微遮住下身，浑圆肉感的臀瓣若隐若现。  
Chris从男人柔软的双唇中抽出自己的阴茎，用龟头沿着对方的唇线打圈，“舔一舔，宝贝。”  
Sebastian迟疑了几秒，乖巧的伸出软软的小舌头轻轻舔弄涨大饱满的龟头前端和马眼。Chris喉头滚动，咕哝了两声，哑着嗓子下令，“转过去，趴在地上，撅起屁股。“  
Sebastian不可抑制的颤动了下，放弃挣扎般的咬了咬被Chris阴茎捅的鲜红的嘴唇，转过身，上身俯下去，双肘撑地，屁股高高撅起，衬衫掉落到前胸，露出他的下体和漂亮的腹部线条。  
Chris蹲下，弹了弹对方半勃起的器官，“别总一副不情不愿的样子，明明已经骚的不行了。”  
Sebastian发出两声呜咽，Chris笑着走开，去床头的抽屉里翻找出润滑剂，  
“宝贝儿，抬头看看我。”  
Sebastian不明所以的转过头，他的脸上满是泪痕，嘴唇肿着，眼中尽是委屈。  
Chris双眼直视着他，慢慢拉开裤裆拉链，掏出已经硬的要死的阴茎，挤出润滑剂抹在上面，“宝贝儿，等会就用这里好好操开你好么？千万别爽的喊妈妈，妈妈可就在隔壁。”  
Sebastian的眼眶都开始发红，的咬着自己的嘴唇不说话。Chris也觉得自己有些恶劣，  
但是男人被他狠狠欺负的样子又实在太可爱了。

刚才和Stan夫人合完影，他拉出了正准备出门的Sebastian，  
“夫人，请允许我借用一下你的Sebby，我想和他再对一下今天我们就要演的戏，我可不想再搞砸了。“Chris知道自己的蓝眼珠一定看上去真诚无比，因为Stan夫人几乎立刻就答应了。  
“当然当然，Chris，这是你们的工作。”  
“您可以在Sebby的房间休息会儿，等会儿我们会一起陪您到片场。”Chris朝旁边努了努嘴。Sebastian的酒店房间紧挨着他。  
房间门关上的时候，Chris拉过Sebastian一口咬上他的耳垂，“宝贝儿，敢逃的话我就当着你妈妈的面操你。”

“Chris，求你——快些解决它。”Sebastian重新把头埋进了自己的双肘，声音颤抖。  
“Honey，我可不想你受伤。”Chris扶着自己被润滑剂包裹好的阴茎，拍打了下对方的屁股，双手掰开Sebastian的臀肉，让对方隐秘的小洞露出来，抵上自己的凶器，浅浅的戳刺入口，给它适应的时间。  
Sebastian整个身体都抖起来，Chris持续的动作着，另一只手揉捏着男人的臀瓣，一会儿对方白皙的屁股上就被弄的全是红印。  
“Chris——今天会换服装的。”Sebastian已经带了哭腔，Chris当然知道对方在意的是什么。他安抚性质地揉捏了下男人的大腿，  
“乖宝贝，我会很小心的。”Chris又挺动了两下，觉得对方的肉穴已微微敞开，他扶着Sebastian的臀部，将阴茎缓慢的推入到男人的身体里，Sebastian扭动着臀部，发出呜呜的呜咽声，Chris知道他正捂着自己的嘴巴避免发出更大声音。  
“Sebby，疼么？”Chris低头吻了吻男人的臀部，另一只手绕道男人身体的前端握住他翘起的性器，上下撸动，想帮助Sebastian尽快放松下来。

以前Chris是没有那么在意对方的感受的，罗马尼亚人说过几次疼，他也没往心里去。Chris觉对方既然含过不少男人的阴茎了，那怎么让自己舒服点的经验总是有的，会给自己找乐子。但是前前后后操了这么多次，Chris多少察觉出其实Sebastian在床上的时候不是很会照顾自己，虽然他的腿可以打的那么开，操弄到最后软热的都快要化开的身体让Chris恨不得能够溺死在里面。但是每次开始前的紧致干涩也不是骗人的。  
“宝贝儿，你这里紧的好像都没被人好好照顾好似的，太喜欢我的了，所以含不了别的人的了？”Chris曾不止一次的在性爱开始时，咬着牙拍着男人的屁股说，每当这种时候Sebastian就会通红着脸别过头，Chris只当他是被嘲笑的羞耻。  
但是时隔一年再次滚到一起，对方接受他时干涩紧闭的甬道再次将Chris心中那个模模糊糊的念头扯了出来。Chris只是对很多事不够上心，但是其实他是个很敏锐的男人。

Sebastian的身体慢慢接受了Chris的阴茎，这次Chris真的很耐心，并没有急着在男人的蜜穴里进出，他托起Sebastian的上半身，让对方双掌撑地，这样他就可以附身去亲吻男人光裸的背脊。等会儿还要拍戏，所以他不能留下任何痕迹，这让Chris有些不爽，只好用舌头沿着男人的脊椎慢慢滑出一道水痕。  
Sebastian敏感的要死，仅仅如此，已经开始小口的喘息。他配合的前后摆动臀部，小声催促Chris快些动作。  
“Honey，想想刚才我是怎么陪Stan夫人的，这才叫服务，你也要有这点耐心，懂？”Chris稍稍用力的顶了下Sebastian，对方的腰立刻塌陷了下去，Chris及时收手搂住他。  
“这不是服务，”Sebastian哽咽道。  
“这是，宝贝儿，我是你的VIP，服务我的时候，你可要特别用心，别指望用对别人的方法敷衍我。”Chris开始慢慢的抽插起来，速度很慢，每次都全部撤出，再慢慢的推进去，享受对方甬道紧紧包裹自己的爽滑感。  
Sebastian小声啜泣起来，并不对Chris的话语有任何争辩，正如他之前每一次被Chris压着，指出曾经有多少人享受过这具肉体时一样。  
Chris环抱住他的腰，让自己的重量压倒在Sebastian的身上，在他的颈边磨蹭，逐渐加快自己的速度，  
“宝贝儿，感受到我的大玩意儿在里面怎么操开你的身体么？别的人有让你这么舒坦么？那个在片子里亲的你的都往后躲的议员，我打赌他当时肯定真的硬了，他有没有拖着你在片场来一发，像我们干过的那样？”Chris的速度越来越快，Sebastian的呻吟断断续续的传来。  
“嘘，嘘——轻点儿，宝贝，你不想你的妈妈听到从这里发出什么奇怪的声音对么？我们的戏里可没有这一段。”Chris伸出手指按着Sebastian柔软的双唇塞进去，堵住对方的嘴。  
Sebastian的肉穴完全被他操开，软热的让他可以顺利的进进出出，毫无阻力，粘腻的水声从两人的交合处传来，Chris自己的喘息声也越来越粗重。  
“回答我，宝贝儿，他有没有像我这样的干你？干到你腰都直不起来？干到你的洞都合不上？像个真正的婊子一样？”他开始大开大合的顶弄，故意转动胯部，确保自己的阴茎可以厮磨到对方内壁的每一个敏感点。  
Sebastian已经泣不成声，他大力摇着脑袋，哭叫起来，  
“Chris Evans，你这混蛋，你这个大混蛋！”  
“宝贝，骂的有些创意好么？快说，另外那些男人是怎么干你的？你是怎么打开你的大腿的？”Chris知道自己在逼迫对方，他的心砰砰砰的跳，不确定自己想听到什么。  
Sebastian终于忍受不了了，他的腰彻底软了，无力地趴在地上，Chris骑在他身上死命的把自己的阴茎往他的屁股里面挤。  
“只有你，Chris，从来只有你，一直都只有你。”Sebastian趴着，张着嘴巴，唾液从嘴边溢出来。  
Chris猛地抽出自己的阴茎把男人从地上提起来，拽着扔到床上，在对方开口之前堵住他的嘴，然后把自己的阴茎再次塞进男人还没有合上的小洞，开始发疯似的撞起来，他完全不再顾忌等会儿的拍摄。他想把这个男人嚼碎吞进自己的腹中，把这个会撩拨人的小混蛋，把这个放荡的但是只属于他的小婊子。  
“Sebby，Sebby，舒服么？”Chris一遍遍的吻Sebastian，吻他的眼睛和嘴角，抚摸他的头发，抱着他的脑袋，他的阴茎就像插在一个熟透的水果上，那里汁水淋漓，软热潮湿，几乎让他失去意识。  
“Chris——Chris，我受不了......嗯.....嗯......Chris，我会被你弄坏的——”Sebastian已经完全失神，眼神空洞地躺着，任男人在自己身上玩出百般花样。  
“Sebby，我的Sebby。”Chris压着对方湿淋淋的身体，很多问题他早该想到，无论是关于对方的还是关于自己的。

“想不通的话就给我使劲儿想，”男人在KTV这样对自己说的时候，口气是倔强的，眼神却闪避。

“Sebby，你是不是喜欢我？”最后压着男人在他体内狠狠射出来的时候，Chris咬着他的脖子问。  
Sebastian没有回答，只是伸手抱住他，脑袋埋进他的胸前，Chris感受到那里一片湿意。


	8. 番外二

Sebastian有些心事想和朋友们倾吐，一些很难以言说的心事。他洗过澡，抹了下头发，打开了聊天群，思考如何开场。

[比如说你上了个妞儿。]—Sebastian  
[操，Sebby你上了谁?]—Toby  
[Sebby你背着我们把妞儿？Again？]—Charles  
[你们给我闭嘴，Sebby上了个妞儿需要瞒着我们的么？继续说，Buddy。]—Chace  
[额...我也需要上？]—Scott  
[Scott，你可以自己转换下性别。]—Chace  
[got it√]—Scott

Sebastian：........  
[Chace,为什么我们的群聊里有Scott，你们混的那么熟了？]—Sebastian  
[只是加他讨论一起来克里兰夫探班的行程啊]—Chace  
[！！？？？他为什么也要来探班？]—Sebastian  
[！！？？？这不是再正常不过的事了么？？？]—Chace  
Sebastian：........  
Sebastian觉得最近不是很懂他的小伙伴们，不过ok，作为唯一的一个同志，Sebastian觉得也许Scott的加入会对他想要倾诉的事有些帮助。

[Sebby，怎么不说了，你上了一个妞儿，然后那妞儿怀孕了？]—Toby  
[........]—Sebastian  
[不，没有人怀孕。举例，比如说你上了个妞儿，在什么情况下你们会一次又一次的滚床单，并且好多次都是你主动的。]—Sebastian  
[爽]—Toby  
[爽]—Chace  
[爽，PS：我已完成性别转换。]—Scott  
[我最近没妞儿可上？]—Charles  
[........]—Sebastian  
[........]—Toby  
[........]—Chace  
[........]—Scott  
[当你们一次又一次的滚完床单，你们觉得现在你们的关系算是什么？]—Sebastian  
[炮友]—Toby  
[对方单身么？如果两人都是单身还克制不住滚床单，为什么不尝试更进一步？]—Chace  
[有些人你只想和他做爱，却不想有别的关系，这种情况很多。]—Scott  
[他？]—Chace  
[他？]—Toby  
[请你们自动性别转换]—Scott  
[@Chace，所以你觉得是有进一步发展的可能性？]—Sebastian  
[@Sebastian，你想进一步发展？]—Charles  
[不是我，举例而已。]—Sebastian  
[呵呵]—Toby  
[呵呵]—Scott  
[呵呵]—Charles  
[你们给我闭嘴，Sebby想追妞儿的时候有瞒过我们么？别理他们，@Sebastian]—Chace  
[好吧，我继续。你上了一个妞儿，因为爽，你忍不住和对方做了一次又一次，但是你不知道对方是否单身，你也没问过对方这个问题。到这里你们觉得这段关系是怎样的？]—Sebastian  
[如果真的想进一步发展，一定了解对方是否单身吧。]—Charles  
[同上，在同志圈的规则也是如此。]—Scott  
[Sebby你为什么不问问对方是不是单身？如果你有兴趣的话。]—Toby  
[都说了不是我！！]—Sebastian  
[哦]—Toby  
[也有可能是害怕？]—Chace  
[害怕？]—Sebastian  
[比如虽然我对对方有兴趣，但是却不知道对方对我的想法，也许那个妞儿有真正交往的男友，只是出来玩玩，你懂得，我不想听到那个答案。]—Chace  
[@Chace，都不知道你受过这样的伤害。]—Charles  
[滚！@Sebastian，那个妞儿怎样？]—Chace  
[什么怎样？]—Sebastian  
[是什么样的类型？很火辣？很清纯？很爱玩？你总有人物设定吧。]—Chace  
[额.....很火辣，脸和身材都很赞，很爱泡夜店，会被认为是爱玩的类型？]—Sebastian  
[会]—Chace  
[会]—Toby  
[会]—Scott  
[会]—Charles  
[.........好吧，还有个问题，其实这个妞儿...以前并没有类似的经历..只是你之后才知道.]—Sebastian  
[什么经历？其实没有一夜情过？]—Chace  
[.........不是....虽然这样说可能有点难以理解，对方其实...第一次？...]—Sebastian  
[........]—Toby  
[........]—Charles  
[........]—Scott  
[........Seb你又接烂剧本了？]—Chace  
[还是最三俗最无脑的那种。]—Toby  
[提问，这种事情不是应该第一次滚床单的时候就知道了么？]—Charles  
[Charles抓住了重点。]—Scott  
[所以你在上了对方很多次后，才破处成功？]—Charles  
[........]—Sebastian  
[我听到了什么.....]—Toby  
[sebby你泡过那么多辣妹，我对你有信心.......告诉我你只是接了个烂剧本。]—Chace  
[........]—Sebastian  
[可是不管对方是什么类型的，是不是第一次，顺便说下，伙计，能写出这个的编剧实在太烂了，如果我有兴趣进一步发展，无论如何都会直接表明心意吧，也好好了解下对方的心意。]—Scott  
[同意。]—Toby  
[同意。]—Charles  
[所以不会有Chace说的那种情况？]—Sebastian  
[不会。有性格那么别扭的男人？]—Scott  
[我抗议！]—Chace  
[好吧.....我了解了....]—Sebastian  
[我们要不要聊一下克里兰夫的行程？]—Scott  
[Sorry，guys，我今天有点累了，我想我需要早点休息。]—Sebastian  
——Sebastian已经退出聊天群组。  
[........]—Chace  
[........他怎么了....他又不是那个妞儿]—Toby  
[........可能只是在反省自己为什么要接烂剧本]—Scott  
[........还是说被我真的说中了....做了十次才破处什么的....]—Charles  
[闭嘴！！！！]—Chace/Toby/Scott

Scott Evans的手机屏幕在深夜亮起，他伸手遮挡住黑暗房间中特别刺眼的光源，准备拉过被子继续睡，但是迷迷糊糊中却看到了讯息来件人一栏的名字，是那个世界上他唯一不能（敢）忽略的人。  
Scott点开屏幕。  
[Scott，比如说你上了个妞儿，哦，不，你可以替换成你上了个男人。]  
[............就当我上了个妞儿吧.....经过今晚我已经可以做到了，别告诉我这个妞儿还他妈是个处女。]  
[..........你怎么知道......某种程度上可以说是.....]  
Scott:..........  
[Chris Evans,让我先问你个问题先。]  
[Scott Evans,有屁快放。]  
[你想跟这个妞儿进一步发展么？]  
[这不是说我，只是举例，不过如果你让我代入的话....额....好吧...是的。]

Chace Crawford的手机屏幕在深夜亮起，讯息来件人那一栏名字是Scott Evans。  
[Chace，我觉得我可能无法去克里兰夫探班了，额，另外告诉你，世界上和你一样别扭的男人确实有。]


	9. 七

Sebastian按灭香烟，把行李箱推出酒店房门，今天他在冬日战士中的戏份已全部完成，经纪人定了航班让他当天就飞回纽约，人还没出酒店，一叠试镜通知已经传到手上。美国队长系列的确让他多了不少工作机会，跟了十几年的经纪人激动更甚于他，他自己只是在一贯的没心没肺中掺杂了一点儿机遇在指缝中打转的紧张。  
行李箱被他用足尖推着一路到电梯口，酒店的走廊分外闷热，他懒懒地敞着腿半坐在上面，举着试镜通知给自己扇风。  
电梯门“叮”的一声缓缓打开时，Sebastian用屁股推了下坐着的行李箱，试图借力站起来，结果门里冲出的男人未料到电梯门口横着一只大号行李箱和一个男人，没有及时刹车，一头撞在他身上，Sebastian顿时跌倒在地，摔的七荤八素。  
“你怎么了？”罪魁祸首一脸惊愕，弯腰伸出单手来牵他，Sebastian推开男人的手，骂骂咧咧的站起来，妈的，你怎么老跟我屁股过不去，Chris Evans。

“今天的戏份结束了？”Sebastian垂着眼皮，有一搭没一搭的踢着墙角。他离开片场的时候Chris正和Scarlett 一起补拍镜头，他们两个是老朋友了，Chris一手搭着红发女人的肩膀笑的没心没肺。Sebastian站着想了一会儿要不要过去打个招呼，结果他一支烟都快抽完，Chris还笑得哐哐哐地拍自己的胸脯，Sebastian撇撇嘴，叼着烟歪歪扭扭的走了。  
Chris没有回答他的问话，金发男人的胸膛因为呼吸急促起起伏伏，额头上也浮了一层汗，Sebastian不由得想，跑回来的？又摇摇头，把这个想法晃出去，他伸手扯了下Chris的T恤下摆，咧嘴一笑，  
“那我回去咯。”  
“回纽约？”  
“是啊，”Sebastian甩甩手上的一叠纸，“赶回去当牛做马——”  
话才说到一半，Chris的手不知什么时候伸过来握住他的，掌心热烘烘的，蹭着他的也发烫。  
“干什么啊？”Sebastian退后了一步想抽出自己的手，结果反而被握的更紧，他吞了吞口水，Chris的脸凑过来。  
有那么一瞬间，Sebastian以为自己会得到一个吻。  
结果男人只是凑到他耳边，吐着热气说，“回到纽约给我发个消息，Sebby。”  
“哦，好呀——”Sebastian喉头滚动了两下，拖着长音回答，也没问为什么，只是太阳穴突突地跳。  
Chris状似安心地点点头，又伸手抓了下他棕色的头发，“我还有戏份，先回去了。”  
“Chris，”Sebastian忍不住开口叫他，男人抬头疑惑的挑眉，等待他继续说下去。  
Sebastian张了张嘴，他想问Chris是不是特意从片场跑回来的，是不是为了送他，然而最终什么都没问，肩膀塌陷下来，无力地挥挥手  
“那再见咯。”  
Chris耸耸肩，拍拍他的臂膀离去。

他多少对我是有点儿意思的。  
回纽约的飞机上，机舱尤其的冷，Sebastian本想补个眠，却因为温度睡不安稳，抱着毯子在座位上扭来扭去，梦中反反复复的念叨着这句话，然后在“多少”和“有点儿”之间千回百转。他连一句我们到底算什么都问不出口，对男人所有的的纠结和揣测也一律收进梦中。  
Sebastian在感情上一直以来有些孩子气的乐观，又有些成人式的收放自如，然后在Chris面前全变成了狗屁。  
更让人丧气的是，自始至终掌握主导权的也是从来态度都更模棱两可的Chris，Chris给了他无比激烈的性爱，给了他忐忑的期待，甚至连捅破那层纸的，也是他。  
Sebby，你是不是喜欢我。  
Sebastian抽噎着鼻子在梦中又回到了那一刻，可惜梦里的他也和现实中一样，什么都没回答，只是抱紧了Chris，努力睁大酸涩的不得了的双眼，任释放在自己身体里的男人重重压着他，一遍遍亲吻他红肿的眼皮。

Chace再一次歪歪扭扭倒向他，并连带着打完饱嗝儿的酒气时，Sebastian终于忍不住一巴掌拍在最好朋友的胸膛前，让对方彻底歪到高脚座椅旁。  
Toby笑着站起来拖住Chace，去拍他因为醉意而一团红的脸庞，Sebastian翻了翻眼皮，用脚背踹踹好友，“Chace，你再这样，我们可保不住你的屁股了。”  
Toby和Charles马上噗嗤噗嗤笑的一脸暧昧。  
“所以他妈到底为什么老子的杀青庆祝Party要在一个gay吧？妞儿呢？！”Sebastian把酒瓶敲得砰砰砰响，肆无忌惮的大叫，一边转头去瞪另一桌已经盯了他和Chace很久的几个壮汉。  
“因为Scott说我们来喝酒的话都算他的。”Toby打了个响指叫来侍应生又开了瓶酒，Sebastian气的用喝完的空酒瓶去捅他肚子，为了几杯免费酒，这两人就差扒了他和Chace的裤子开卖了。  
“你们喝的还好？”  
在Toby成功一巴掌把Sebastian的脑袋按到桌子上狠捏着他的腮帮子时，酒吧的主人走过来和他们打招呼。  
“嘿！老兄！”Toby和Charles马上一脸“谄媚”的站起来对今晚的“金主”又搂又抱，Sebastian在背后对着两个损友翻了个大白眼。  
“谢谢你的酒，Scott。”他扬扬下巴冲酒吧主人示意。  
Scott摸摸鼻子，冲他干笑了两声，“不客气啊，Stan。”  
“一起喝一杯？”Sebastian摇了摇手中的Long Island Iced Tea，Scott店中的特色是这个，按照原始配方，高达40%的酒精含量，特别适合今晚的他。  
“不不不——”Scott立刻拒绝，手摆的快断掉，几乎是慌不择路的往后退。  
“那好啦，你先忙，”Sebastian皱眉，对方的过激反应让他有点尴尬，一时想不起来是否什么地方得罪过Scott。他大方地耸耸肩，自顾自灌了一口酒，微凉的液体冲进喉咙，坠入腹中，头颅中慢慢升腾起的晕眩感让他满意，他缓缓点开手机，去看那条已经阅读了一下午的短信。  
[所以休息的第一天有什么好玩的？]  
来自Chris的短信就静静的躺在收件箱中，往上滑动页面，上一条是Sebastian刚下飞机发给对方的，只有很简单的两个字，  
[到了。]  
所以他们终于从炮友发展到了高中生那种恋爱前互相死撑着暧昧的阶段了？Sebastian抱着手机冷哼两声，点开拍照，晃晃悠悠的给酒吧来个全景，然后点击发送，  
[休息的第一天连个妞儿都看不见。]  
信息发过去许久，对方都没回复。Sebastian无聊地吸吸鼻子，把下巴搁在桌子上，Toby和Charles不知跑去哪里喝了，他只好死死圈住已然昏迷的Chace，防止对方被不断过来试图摸他们屁股，或者抓他们脖子的男人牵走。  
“你们还好么？”他们这一桌过于吸引狂蜂浪蝶，Scott一脸忧愁的在旁边观察了许久，终于走过来小心翼翼的移开Sebastian新点的一杯Long Island Iced Tea。“Stan，你喝的太多了。”  
Sebastian睁圆眼睛瞪着对方，准备等嘴里的酒气散去后声势十足的告诉对方今天的酒老子自己买单。他的手机就在这时适时的响起来，Sebastian摇摇晃晃的举起手机，一张嘴就破功忍不住打了个酒嗝儿，  
“嘿，Chris，”他开口，努力让自己的舌头听上去是捋平的。然后就发现Scott的脸在一瞬间苍白了起来，几乎带了点痴呆。  
“你认真的？Seb？”Chris的声音从电话那头传来，严肃得就像美国队长“你在Gay吧，还已经喝醉了？现在才十点，Seb。”  
对方不满的语气让Sebastian傻笑起来，唾液都蹭到手机上。  
“嘿，老兄，冷静点，这没什么。这里很好玩，除了有几个男人过来摸我屁股外。”  
电话那头的男人静默了几秒，  
“把手机给这家酒吧的老板。”Chris的声音冷冷传来，Sebastian识别的出那是男人生气的前兆，但是酒精麻痹了他的神经，让他感知不到危险。  
“你在说什么？Chris？你也喝醉了么？”Sebastian好笑的举着手机去敲Scott的肩膀，“老兄，手机那头的人竟然要找你，你知道他妈他是谁么？Chris Evans，你们的玛丽莲梦露——”Sebastian噎住了，因为他发现Scott的表情已经不是痴呆，简直有点惊恐了，他瞪大了眼睛，嘴唇都有点发青，  
“额，老兄，你还好么？”Sebastian酒都有点被吓醒，去摇一脸心脏病快要发作模样的Scott。  
“给——给我——”Scott虚弱的开口，接过他的手机，表情仿佛那玩意儿不是手机，而是个手榴弹。  
然后Sebastian看着对方把手机放到耳边，抖着嘴唇说，“嗨，哥。”

Sebastian被Scott抓着塞进出租车的时候，高他一头的男人几乎带着哭音抓着他的衬衫结结巴巴的说，“S，Stan，不要告诉Chris我往你的衣服里塞过名片。”

“Seb，照片。”  
”为什么我要通过这样愚蠢的方式证明自己回家了?“  
Sebastian用脑袋和肩膀夹住自己的手机，摸索着钥匙进入公寓。他的住所不大，但是对于单身居住的人来说也足够宽敞。  
“可能是因为有人第一天回纽约就出去发浪，同志酒吧，Seb？他们真的能满足你？”Chris的声音很沉，Sebastian听不出对方的情绪，但是粗哑的声线刺的他耳朵都有些发烫，他躺倒在沙发上，甩脚踢掉鞋子。  
“是的，他们都没办法满足我，Chris，我在那里呆了整晚，没有一个人下面那包玩意儿有你的大。”Sebastian没有开灯，整间公寓包裹在朦胧的黑雾中，只有月光透着窗洒进来，散在他的脸庞上方，让他觉得眼前一片清明，心却越发烫热。  
“Chris，我想要你。”他无意识的舔弄嘴唇，却缓解不了干渴的感觉。  
电话那头男人的喘息猛然粗重起来，但是却没有任何答话，Sebastian焦灼的用手指抵住嘴唇，用牙齿磨着自己的指腹。  
“脱掉你的衣服，Seb。“仿佛等待了有一个世纪那么长，Chirs的声音终于冲破沉默重新传递过来，Sebastian一个激灵从沙发上坐起身，几乎是嘶吼着对手机发声，”是的，Chris。“他听命于男人的要求，将手机开了免提模式抛落在沙发上。然后扯开了自己的衬衫和皮带纽扣，“我在脱掉我的衬衫，牛仔裤，很快就要把自己剥的精光。”  
“很好，Seb，别那么急，稍微停一停宝贝。”Chris道，声线再次变得克制和稳健，似乎在考虑着什么，久久的停顿，  
“Seb，让我看看你。”  
Sebastian长长抒了口气，结实紧绷的胸膛上下起伏着，  
“好的，Chris。”他几乎没有什么犹豫，拿起手机，想了想，走到窗边借着月光按下了拍摄键，甚至没有检查照片照成了什么样就传给了对方，该死的Long Island Iced Tea，Sebastian想，这酒一定烧坏了他的脑子。  
照片在短暂的刷新提示后在聊天界面上完整的展开，昏暗的环境让他的脸看上去非常模糊，只有因为酒精熏腾而发红的眼眶和水色淋漓的双唇分外明显。  
“天哪，Seb，看看你的样子。”Chris在电话那头轻叹，“完全的荡妇，无法想象。”  
“你才是。”Sebastian嗫喏着，走了两步向前重重一扑，摔倒在沙发上。  
“你怎么了？”大约听到这边的动静有点大，Chris有些紧张的发问。  
“没事，”Sebastian在沙发上扭动着身体，沙发粗粝的麻布质地磨着他胸前的两点，他张嘴小声的喘息着，“Chris，他妈你不是种马嘛，除非你现在能把你的老二马上塞进来，否则就他妈给我闭嘴。”  
电话那头又是一阵诡异的沉默。Sebastian觉得自己身体的热度并未因为这短暂的静谧而退去，他颤抖着双手剥下内裤，展开光裸的双腿，坐到沙发的扶手上，扶手上包裹的材料也是麻布质地，磨着他稚嫩的大腿内侧和已经微微勃起的阴茎，Sebastian喘息着前后摆动两下臀部，摩擦产生的火热感让他忍不住小声惊呼起来。  
“听起来我的宝贝完全忍不住了？”Chris的声音再次传来，伴着一声无可奈何的叹息。  
“Chris，帮帮我——”Sebastian的腰部扭动的更厉害了，沙发扶手挤压着臀肉，臀缝被磨的通红，他伸手胡乱的上下撸动自己的阴茎，但是这还不够，下身的空虚还未被填满。  
“宝贝——我当然会帮你，”Chris粗噶的嗓音近乎呢喃，“但是你得先让我舒服才行，宝贝，现在跪下，尝试让那个会使你欲仙欲死的家伙先快活起来——”  
“是的，Chris，是的，”Sebastian轻声啜泣道，“你感受到了么，我就在你的大腿边，靠着你，你的老二太他妈大了，我没办法全部含进去，但是我会舔舔顶端，我喜欢那儿，我喜欢含住你龟头的感觉。你感受到了么？”  
“当然，宝贝，你的嘴永远那么棒，无论是哪张，操，宝贝，多舔舔，用你的小舌头，用你的嘴唇去含它去蹭它，我他妈爱死了每次捅进你嘴巴时你鲜红的嘴唇了，Seb，没有人的嘴巴会比你的更适合含男人的老二了。“Chris说的又快又急，嗓音颤抖。  
Sebastian半张着嘴，仿佛那里真的含着Chris的老二，他淌着眼泪哼哼了两声，两根手指探到身后揉弄自己隐秘的小穴。  
“Chris，你的手指进来了——我恨死了你指头上的老茧，你知道么，每一次都是，快把我磨坏了——”  
“噢，宝贝，我还以为你喜欢它，我进去了对么，是几根？我总是先让你吞进两根，你那里很热很软，很快就会变得湿润粘腻，我会又快又重的用手指操你，我知道你喜欢这个宝贝，每次我只用指头，你几乎就已经要射了。”  
“是的，Chris——我现在就想射了！马上！操，让我射可以么，Chris——”Sebastian近乎虐待的揉弄自己的阴茎，挤压龟头，过度的摩擦除了快感也带来了疼痛，但他已经感觉不到，臀部下面也已经汁液淋漓。  
“Chris，他妈的我都湿透了，你怎么还不进来，操！你他妈是废的么，你的老二不是用来操人的么？”  
“宝贝——耐心点，”Chris嗓音嘶哑，命令式的口吻让Sebastian一阵颤栗，“我知道你已经很湿，你已经完全准备好要被我好好干一整晚了，我能感受的到，你也要感受我的，我就在那儿，顶着你那张永远吃不饱的小嘴，但是我要慢慢来，否则又要把你弄哭了，对么我的Sebby？”  
“没有——我才没有爱哭，”Sebastian昂着头，眼泪顺着他发红的眼角落下来，Chirs的嗤笑声立刻传过来，  
“听听你的声音，Sebby，你已经在哭了你这小混蛋，但是我也爱死了你在床上留眼泪的样子，让人想弄坏，Sebby，你想要我慢慢来，还是把你弄坏？我的老二就等着你，等着你给它下指令。”  
“弄坏，弄坏我！Chris，现在，立刻，我要你进来——”  
“遵命，我的小荡妇，”电话那头的喘息声愈发凶猛，“Sebby，我进到你里面了，那里永远就和我第一次进入时一样，那么紧那么火热，难以想象，Sebby，你他妈简直让我忘记了女人的阴道。”  
“动一动——Chris，不要废话，狠狠的操我，我要你顶的最深，用最大力，把我操翻才好——”  
“是的，是的，它正在努力，Sebby，但你知道它不是那么快投降的，即使面对你，它会把你下面的小嘴操的又红又肿，让那里都合不拢，软的好像可以化开，然后它还要进到更深的地方去，进到你身体的最深处，找到你的那一点儿宝贝——”  
“Chris——Chris——”Sebastian弯腰压倒在沙发扶手上，把自己的阴茎夹在扶手与腹部间，然后挺动臀部，阴茎同时感受到沙发摩擦和腹部摩擦的快感，他摇头又哭又叫，“Chris——你快顶到我了。”  
“是的，宝贝，我已经顶到了，我会狠狠的撞击，直到把你撞烂，你会被我撞成一滩水——”  
“不——Chris——”Sebastian昂起头发出长长的尖叫，他的阴茎跳动，一阵激烈的快感和蓬勃的尿意同时袭来，白色的浊液喷射而出。  
他高潮了，被Chris的声音操的。

Sebastian是在自己的体液和沾满酒气的衣物中醒来的，昨晚的记忆伴随着宿醉的胀痛感一点点推入他的大脑。他绕过沙发，努力不去看那儿已经成了什么样。Sebastian想先检查他和Chris的通话时间，因为他甚至想不起来和Chris的通话是怎样以及何时结束的。但是来自Chris的短信提示先一步跳入眼中，  
“Sebby，等你醒过来，也许我们可以谈谈昨晚我们最初争论的问题。”  
昨晚他们有争论什么么？Sebastian托着下巴回想，也许是在他坐出租回公寓的路上，Chris打电话要求他到家后拍张照片，然后他说了什么？  
“这他妈关你什么事啊？Chris Evans.”


	10. 八

Chirs压低棒球帽，垂头穿过安静无声的停车场一路走至自己的车位，白色汽车的车窗高高摇起，只在顶端留了缝隙，他凑上前用手扣了扣，过了一会儿车窗才缓缓摇下。  
驾驶座上的男人明显才刚醒来，眼皮还半阖着，因为车体内的闷热，男人的额头上全是细密的汗珠，灰色T恤的前胸部位已经有了一小滩汗渍，Chris克制住了伸手去掐他肉下巴的冲动，这栋公寓楼虽然因为租金不菲而有很好的住客隐私管控，但毕竟是公共场所。  
车内的男人悉悉索索的摸索了一会儿，也反手带上了一顶蓝色的棒球棒，然后跃出汽车，Chris挨着他捏了下对方的胳膊，也是热乎乎的。  
“我他妈都快中暑了，Chris。”男人小声抱怨，虽然是不满的话语，但是语调却又软又糯，配合他嘟着的嘴巴和睁的大大的眼睛，Chris只觉得对方像个大号的洋娃娃。  
他捅捅对方的胳膊催促对方跟上自己的步伐，“上楼就好了”，走了两步又想到什么，回来凑到男人耳旁小声说，“今天好好补偿你，Sebby。”然后满足的看到男人隐在帽檐下的侧脸一点点透出红来。  
从停车场走至寓所门前的一路两人都无言，Chris翻转着手机不时用余光打量男人，不过每次当他的目光落到对方脸庞的时候，Sebastian恰好都面无表情的目视前方，于是Chris及时收回自己的目光，他要确保当Sebastian用同样的眼神试探自己的时候，他也是一副镇定自若的样子，而不是在为了确认恋爱关系一个月后才第一次见到男朋友这件事而紧张。尽管Chris很肯定自己和Sebastian都正百分之百的为了这件事情紧张的肝都打颤儿。

当罗马尼亚人在回纽约的第一天选择去同志酒吧（还是该死的Scott Evans开的）被一群猛男意淫时，Chris终于意识到Sebastian完全没有感受到他释放的自以为还挺明显的想进一步发展的意愿（在他们互相表白了心意后证明那一点儿也不明显）。有些事情必须得坦荡荡的说明，无论你是十三岁，还是三十岁，喜欢一个人就要很明确的表达出来。于是Chris握着手机打出了【没有人喜欢自己的男友跑去同志酒吧被一群猛男意淫】，对方在两秒钟之后回复了一条确认的短信，五个字母拼错了三个。  
你看，他的罗马尼亚人有时候就是该死的那么纯情。  
然后由于Chris身陷雪国列车的宣传期而无法见面，两人只得依靠短信和电话开始了恋爱征程，不过很快Chris就发现，他虽然熟知床上的罗马尼亚人，同时保有天真和放荡，也熟知屏幕中的罗马尼亚人，演戏自然又灵巧。但是对于生活中的真正的Sebastian，他的认知度可说为零，他不熟悉Sebastian的朋友圈（后来罗马尼亚人告诉他Scott还挺熟悉的），不知道对方的饮食口味和生活喜好。总之Chris不得不沮丧的承认在恋爱的第一天，他去Sebastian的Fans Club看了一天粉丝们对男友的介绍后，才能让他们的对话顺利且不尴尬的进行下去。  
恋爱的第六天，当时他正在韩国出席雪国列车的首映礼，拍了工作间隙吃到的当地美食分享给男友，对方则回了在纽约公园晨跑时所拍摄的美景，Chris捧着手机细细的看视频，笑的很轻柔。  
经纪人在一旁定定地看着他，“你笑的像恋爱了一样，Chris。”  
Chris眨眨眼。  
“操，别告诉我是真的。刚好是谈Q4季度费用的时间，公关公司又要加钱了。”

“好了，现在请进吧，Stan先生。”Chris推开寓所的房门侧身，让Sebastian可以进入他在纽约的临时住所，最初租赁这处是为了在纽约工作时有稳定的落脚地，而现在显然也可以作为他和恋人的隐秘约会场所。  
“哇哦，”Sebastian绕着寓所转了一圈，转过身冲他摊手，“这很不错。”  
“当然，Honey，你的男友为了它可是多接了不少通告。”Chris迫不及待的上前搂抱住Sebastian，脑袋凑到对方汗水滑腻的脖颈间嗅闻，“你不确定先去冲个澡么？  
Sebastian马上给他腹部来了个火辣辣的肘击，“我这都是为了谁？”男人一边皱着眉头一边去闻自己的身体，委委屈屈的开口，“我真的闻上去很糟么？”  
Chris一把扒掉他的灰色T恤扔到一边，“宝贝，只要你是光溜溜的，哪怕在土堆里打滚我都喜欢。”  
一个月的未见让两人都有点迫不及待，Chris一边咬着Sebastian小熊软糖一般甜蜜柔软的嘴唇，一边托着他的小屁股踉跄地撞进浴室，对方的身板明显比在冬日战士剧组时消瘦了不少，胸部和臂膀的肌肉线条不再那么夸张，但是脸颊却比拍摄时圆润了些。Chris把对方的牛仔裤连同内裤一同扒下，他自己的裤子也被Sebastian褪下堆在脚面，他踢了踢腿除掉裤子，打开花洒，当两人的身体终于赤裸相靠时，双方一同发出了满足的叹息。  
Sebastian的头发因为戏份结束而剪短，这让他看上去更清爽乖巧。Chris和他恰相反，一出剧组就无心打理胡子，现在下巴和腮部都是刺刺的胡茬儿，这让Sebastian不但要躲避Chris不断伸进他嘴巴里的舌头，还要防止自己软乎乎的脸颊和下巴被对方的胡子刺的一片红痕。  
“你就不能剃了它们么？”Sebastian不满的推了下Chris结实的胸膛。  
Chris笑着伸手把男人的身体抬高，低头咬上对方已经挺立的乳尖，摇头晃脑的吸允让自己的胡子将对方的胸膛磨的又麻又痒。  
“你看，胡子的用处是多种多样的，它能让我敏感的宝贝更快乐。”当Sebastian的腰因为他的磨蹭完全瘫软的时候，Chris才满足的抬起头去咬男人的鼻尖。  
Sebastian无力地哼哼了两声表示反抗，皱皱鼻子，“所以宣传期怎么样？  
Chris立刻抓住机会向恋人大吐苦水，搂着对方的腰乱挺动胯部，“简直快被折腾死了。”  
“是么？冬日战士的宣传期也快开始了，看来有些人不喜欢。”Sebastian挑着眉毛看他，水流顺着他的脸庞和胸膛留下，淌过被咬的微肿的嘴唇和乳尖。  
“怎么会，”Chris一把扛过对方湿软的身体，“宣传期的炮一直是我最喜欢的。”  
两人打闹着湿漉漉的滚到床单上，Sebastian赤裸的两条长腿晃的他有点眼晕，Chris扣住罗马尼亚人的下巴，  
“Sebby，成为恋人后的第一炮无论如何都要有点新意吧？“  
Sebastian满不在乎地瘪嘴，“除非你能长出第二个老二，Chris，“  
“你的建议不错，宝贝，在你长出第二个洞给我插得时候可以考虑。”Chris拉过一条领带，”在此之前我们可以先玩点别的。“

被蒙住双眼显然让男人有点不安，Sebastian缩在床上小声的叫唤他，“Chris——”  
“我在这里，Sebby，”Chris俯下身吻了吻他的发旋，拿出事先准备好的东西，他得承认自己谋划这件事情很久了。额，好吧，在他们还仅有肉体关系的时候，他就曾经肖想过了。而现在的罗马尼亚人，他看着床上白皙赤裸的男人，无论是比起前一阵更精瘦的体格还是剪短了头发，都称得上额外的惊喜，让Chris在实行起来时可以更加致“性”致高昂。他抖开了手中的衣物。  
“这是什么？”Sebastian不安的扭动了下，但还是很顺从的配合他，将双手伸进衣物的袖管。  
“好乖——”Chris奖励性的摸摸恋人的耳垂。在对方将白色的长款衬衫穿上身后，又继续为他套上外套。  
“Chris——我提醒你别给我穿什么奇怪的东西，否则——”  
“否则什么？Sebby？”Chris掐上男人的乳尖，刚才在浴室已被好好舔弄过的胸部分外敏感，引得Sebastian一声惊喘。  
其实本来他好好准备了一整套，不过现在好像已经很完美了。Chris退开两步，打量了下被他装扮好的男人，因为衬衫和外套都是长款，刚好盖到男人的臀部，只留出结实修长的两条腿和隐在衣物下的赤裸胸膛已经有足够的吸引力了。  
“好了，宝贝，”Chris上前缓缓解开领带，对方不适光的眯缝了会儿眼睛，才打量起身上的衣物，“这是什么？Chris？你他妈哪买来的衣服，还这么——”  
Chris满意的看到男人眼睛慢慢瞪大，两颊一片酡红。  
“Kings——”罗马尼亚人喃喃自语，不可置信的瞪他，“Jack的戏服，Chris，你哪搞来的？”  
“其实并不是，但是要找相仿的挺容易。”  
Sebastian现在身上穿的是他在曾经在剧集列王传中饰演的一位王子的戏服，收腰款式的军装，上面装点了精致的盘结和铜扣。Chris在和Sebastian毫无联络的那一年，曾经看过对方的不少剧集，包括列王传。他对这部剧其实没什么好印象，莫名其妙的剧情线让人难以下咽，只是Sebastian在其中饰演的Jack王子穿着军装红眼眶哭泣的样子让他忍不住自撸了好几发，再加上他曾经做过一个很可耻的梦，在梦中他和还是美军中士的Bucky Barns大干了一场（这件事Chris永远不会告诉Sebastian），让Chris不由产生了，为什么不能也顺便好好干一干Jack Benjamin的想法。  
而现在Sebastian的外形也似乎更加接近那个骄傲迷人的王子，而不是强悍的冬日战士。  
Chris拉过男人的双腿，Sebastian立刻不安的挣扎起来，  
“Chris——天啊，别告诉我你是想——”  
“嘘——”Chris伸出手指点了点男人的唇，“准备好了么，Jack？我听说你喜欢男人的，所以这应该不是很困难——”

Chris抽住已经湿哒哒的双指，他耐心的做了好一会儿扩张，直到男人的肉穴松软的像多汁的桃肉，完全准备好迎接一月未好好发泄的爱人。  
“要尝下你自己的味道么？王子？”Chris将濡湿的手指伸到Sebastian的唇边，对方紧闭着双目，眼皮轻颤，连同睫毛投下的阴影都显得楚楚可怜。  
“好啦，我的王子殿下，你会喜欢的，”Chris知道恋人过于害羞还没有准备好参与到他小小的“游戏”中，他沉着嗓子诱哄，沾着体液的手指沿着男人如同猫咪般的唇线轻轻滑动，压着他丰润的唇准备探进去。Sebastian鼻头微微皱了一下，轻开双唇，小心翼翼地含住了他的手指。  
“Good Boy，”Chris微笑着抬高男人柔韧的大腿，Sebastian睁开了眼睛，上挑的眼尾让他看上去有种说不出的媚意。  
“所以你以为演过几部电影，就可以命令一个王子了么？Evans先生？”Sebastian挺起上身将将Chris向后推到在床上，扭动着身躯爬到他身上，抬高自己的臀部，挨近Chris已经硬挺如铁的阴茎，用臀缝轻轻摩擦着。  
Chris眯起眼睛，拨开对方的军服。  
“不准摸我！”Sebastian拍开Chris的手，嘴角勾起一个冷笑。  
“没有王子下令不能做任何事情——”罗马尼亚人冷冷的开口，嗓音压低后有种冰凉的金属感。  
Chris摊摊手，向后心满意足的靠到枕头上，“一切听您的安排，Jack王子。”  
Sebastian抬起腰，试图让自己的肉穴去含住Chris涨大的龟头，只是他的臀瓣间已经一片滑腻，让那大玩意儿没办法固定住好好对准入口，几次下来不但没有成功，自己还被戳的脸红腰软。  
“要我帮忙么？王子？”Chris戏弄的开口。  
Sebastian咬紧下唇，沉默了一会儿开口，“帮我——”  
“帮你什么？”Chris仍然很淡定，还坏心眼地挺胯去戳了戳男人圆圆的屁股。  
Sebastian不满的眯起了眼睛，俯下身撑住了Chris饱满健硕的胸肌。  
“帮我把你的老二塞进来，要么现在立刻做，要么就给我滚。”  
Chris绷紧了脸，他从来不能拒绝在床上主动勾火的罗马尼亚人，他伸手扶住Sebastian肉感的屁股，揉捏了几下，对方立刻喘息着呻吟，扭着屁股催促他加快，  
“Honey，”Chris哑着嗓子开口，“今天我真的想对你温柔一点来着——可是看来要事与愿违。”他抓着男人的腰对准了他的肉穴狠狠的往自己的阴茎上压下去。  
Sebastian发出了一声短促的尖叫，身前的阴茎瞬间就挺立了起来，Chris没有给他任何休整的时间，搂紧他的窄腰，翻身将他压下，直直操进对方身体的最深处。  
“混蛋——”Sebastian掐着他的胸肌，带着哭腔咒骂，可是Chris已经开始猛烈的耸动起来。  
“Jack——”他踹息着咬着男人的耳垂，用牙齿厮磨那一小块软肉，“从第一次看见的时候，我就想这么做了，操你，狠狠的操你，把你的军服弄的全是精液。”  
“那就闭嘴快干——”Sebastian红着眼睛咬牙启齿的说，Chris感觉到对方的甬道在努力绞紧，修长的双腿圈住他的腰，“如果干不了一小时，就永远别再上我的床。”  
“王子殿下，”Chris吻了吻恋人还在逞强的嘴，“你还是考虑下自己能不能下这张床吧——”

Chris用正面操弄的姿势抱住恋人的腰，狠劲的向上顶着，Sebastian被他顶的东倒西歪，嘴里含含糊糊的不知在叫喊什么，他已经射了一发，乳白的精液弄脏了军服的外套，看上去淫乱又肮脏。Chris一手掐着他的乳头，反复的按压，一直到两只乳头都被虐待的红肿胀大，他仍旧不满足的去揉他的整块胸肌，  
“Chris——”Sebastian挺起被一直蹂躏的胸部，“好痒，”他伸出手指掐着自己红肿不堪的乳头，“我这里好痒——”  
“好啦，我的小王子，”Chris一口含住瑟瑟发抖的乳尖，“我帮你把里面的奶吸出来就不痒了。”  
Sebastian眼神也开始迷离，灰绿色的眼珠蒙上了一层水雾，断断续续的呻吟控制不住的溢出唇角，发泄过的阴茎再次抬头微微晃动着。  
“我服务的让你满意么？我的殿下？”  
Sebastian已经无法回答他的问题，身体像水一般化在了他的身下，白色的衬衫已经皱成一团，和军服一起松垮的挂在身上，一边圆润的肩头随着身体的颤抖摆动露出来。  
幻想中的场景就在眼前实现，Jack Benjamin就这样被他干的乱七八糟，Chris开始觉得口干舌燥，他把男人的双腿掰开到最大，猛的一个挺身，全根没入，滋滋的水声让他听了更加兴奋，就着这样的姿势反复抽插到顶弄，一直插到Sebastian只会抓着他的胸反复咒骂混蛋，Chris才把自己的精液一股股的灌进男人的小屁股。

“喜欢么？Sebby。”情事过后的Chris仍然抱着恋人发软的身体磨蹭。  
Sebastian毫不客气的翻了个白眼，“我简直怀疑你是精神分裂，Chris。”他有气无力的哼哼，  
“幸好你没有让我扮演Bucky，否则美国队长不会放过你。”  
那是因为我已经干过了呀，Chris吐吐舌头。下次换TJ吧，那个圆乎乎的小胖子也很可爱，前提是先得把Sebby喂胖些，那才更合适。  
罗马尼亚人不知道Chris已经开始计划下一次的“游戏”，有点委屈的嘟囔，  
“今天累死了，我等了你很久——”  
Chris亲亲他的脖子，其实他知道，总是Sebastian在迁就他的工作时间，无论是聊天还是见面，今天也因为他上一份工作的延迟，让恋人在闷热的停车场等了一个小时，但他甜蜜的宝贝也只会这样小小的抱怨一句。这样Chris的心柔软不已。他更知道因为事业正出于上升期的自己，个性比他潇洒很多的Sebastian才会主动提出隐瞒两人的关系，这意味着他们不能和正常的情侣一样出街，吃饭，以及一切情侣可以一起进行的好玩的事情。Chris也不想两人间所有的记忆都发生在床上，尽管他爱死了对方在床上的样子。  
“抱歉让你等了那么久，”Chirs抱着已经迷迷糊糊的恋人，“再给我些时间，Sebby。”


	11. 九.完结篇

Sebastian还未搞清楚一切的起源是什么，也许是从宣传期就开始的所有点点滴滴。

先是在7月底的SDCC，Chris和他一起在展台前给粉丝们签名，挥舞着酸胀手臂的间隙还彼此调笑着聊天，突然有那么一刻Chris就凑过来嘴唇紧贴着他的耳朵讲话，Sebastian已经忘了对话内容，只是一直记得对方贴着耳廓呼出的热气和手指揉捏着自己脖子的力度。

到了11月，冬日战士剧组正式通知他们需要补拍一些镜头，只有Chris 和他。对于总是苦恼工作时间冲突的两人来说根本是意外之喜。  
那些日子中，两人都开发出了对对方身体的一些新爱好，Sebastian陡然发现自己爱死了Chris在浴室淋浴时印在磨砂玻璃上的剪影，那真是十分的性感一百分的诱惑，朦朦胧胧的肌肉线条能让他光看着就高潮，只不过Chris对此的反应颇为委屈，  
“你竟然不喜欢HD的我，去喜欢打马赛克的版本，”他的男友赤身裸体的晃到他面前，恶狠狠的挺动胯部说，“老实说，你是不是以前小电影看多了。”  
Sebastian一个枕头砸过去，“Chris你给我再在浴室呆十分钟再出来。”  
而与之相对的，Chris则把更多的注意力转移到了男友的头发上，是的，虽然Chris Evans认为他男友的一切都很完美，鼓起的胸、窄腰、长腿，还有甜蜜紧致的小屁股，以及粉丝们最津津乐道地眼睛和嘴唇，但是Chris就是迷上了他的头发，做爱时揪着，搂抱时揉动，即使放空发呆的时候他也喜欢用手指卷着一撮玩。而为此衍生出来的新乐趣就是为Sebastian洗头，打出绵密蓬松的泡沫揉在Sebastian的脑袋上，缓慢的按摩和搓揉，最后冲洗干净再用吹风机吹干。Sebastian评价Chris在此过程中的表现简直比和他做爱还耐心。  
总之那些日子但凡酒店的工作人员有一点异心，那每晚Sebastian钻进Chris酒店房间，第二天早晨又准时撤回的监控录影就已经可以直接引爆冬日战士了。

而影片上映前的三个月他们几乎整日忙着飞奔到各个首映礼、新闻发布会、媒体采访活动，疯狂的行程再一次压榨着两人脆弱不堪的神经，对于要小心翼翼掩饰双发关系这件事就愈发松懈起来。  
全员新闻发布会的前一天晚上两人毫不客气的在酒店干了个底翻天，后果是第二天所有参加发布会的成员中只有他和Chris一脸正色地端着星巴克进场，尽管如此Chris还是直接在发布会的现场睡着了。  
紧接着Chris连着两次在采访时称他为世界上最甜蜜的小孩，他则在被问到提起超级英雄会联想到谁的问题时豪不犹豫的张口说了Chris Evans。  
Chris Evans for sure，Sebastian觉得自己内心有一个少女在尖叫，这他妈根本是当着全世界面偷情，简直太他妈刺激了。  
算上之后两人在采访活动时无视镜头和记者们多次肆无忌惮的耳语，过于用力的拥抱，好几次Sebastian都觉得自己的脸部快被Chris的二头肌夹的变形了。对了，他们还上演了一场巅峰秀，在记者会时当众传纸条，Sebastian至今仍记得担当传递者的Scarlett一脸what the fuck的表情.....  
所有所有的这一切加起来，终于让双方的经济公司从原本的哈哈不错两个演员在戏外的互动倒也是挺契合电影的可以炒炒话题演变到他妈他们是在玩真的么给我是适合而止啊！

在很久以后Sebastian忍不住好奇问Chris的经纪人，知道他们真正在交往的那时候，究竟是什么反应，对方只是翻了翻眼皮，  
“冬日战士的时候，他发着高烧也要去操你的时候我就知道这小子玩完了，”  
“..............”

Chris也曾问过Sebastian的经纪人如何反应，Sebastian想了想，那个跟了自己十几年已经完全是家人级别的家伙摇晃着他大呼小叫，“Chris Evans哎！这都被你搞上了真有你的啊Sebby，是认真的么?如果你告诉只是为了炒炒新闻那我倒觉得你开窍了。”  
当然是认真的，Sebastian脱口而出，口气严肃到自己都吓一跳。  
经纪人愣了愣，花了两个小时的时间跟他说明成为一个同志对事业影响有多大，基本把他的事业线分析到了五十岁，但是结束语却是，如果真的很喜欢就去试一次，他妈也死不了。

我们两个真幸运，不是么？Sebastian用脚掌去踢男友的后背，正在看剧本的男友头都不抬的说是啊，那你知道那两个家伙开盘赌我们什么时候分手么？  
知道啊，Sebastian的脚掌不老实的踩上男友的背脊说，你的经纪人说如果最后你和我分手，他就公布你们的聊天记录告诉全世界Chris Evans是个色情狂。  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！那个时候他明明让我把记录都删了的！他的男友叫的像朵娇花。

事后回忆起来都是些笑语，当时面对经济公司以及漫威的压力和恐慌也仿佛被封冻在了记忆深处模糊的很，Sebastian只是很偶尔地才会回想起那段日子，他和Chris曾多少次手牵手并排躺在床上，一夜无眠。  
他们谁都没问，如果失败了怎么办，如果经纪公司或者漫威从上百页的各种合同中随意找出哪条条款索赔或者让他们滚出电影滚出娱乐圈又怎么办。  
后来Sebastian才知道那时Chris已经开始筹划自己第一部担当导演以及制片人的电影午夜邂逅，拉投资、找演员、建立整个剧组、所有事情都在紧锣密鼓的筹备，他的男人却仍在这个时候选择解决这一切而不是逃避。

两个人都是漫威电影的主演，而且分别背了六部和九部的片约，双方的经纪公司都知道无论如何绕不过去这一关，约了几方会谈的那天，Sebastian特地翻出了自己最好的一套西装壮胆，结果Chris Evans这家伙只穿了T恤和牛仔裤就来了。Kevin Feige坐在他们两人对面，一脸这么没有默契怎么当情侣的表情。  
最后的谈判结果是漫威无意干涉演员的私生活，但是鉴于两人还会在多部漫威电影中出现，未免造成更混乱的媒体影响，在结束所有的片约前他们都不能公布双方的关系，这已是所能争取到的最好的结果。  
出了会议室，Sebastian才意识到西服下的衬衫都湿透了，他知道自己一定看上去很糟糕，脸色苍白，浑身汗湿，走起路来步子都打飘，Chris给双方的经纪人使了个眼色，把他拉到无人的消防通道。  
Sebastian还记得自己虚脱地坐到满是灰尘的阶梯上，也顾不上昂贵的外套。Chris单膝跪在他面前，捧着他脸。  
“虽然我真不想这么说伙计，”Sebastian一手扶住自己男朋友的臂膀苦笑着开口，“但我真的吓坏了。”  
Chris摸着他的额头轻笑，“我也是Sebby，你有没有看见我在会议室腿都抖。”  
“才没有呢，你非常镇定从容，笑的就像一个大反派，Kevin气的脸都发青。相比之下我就是个还没出场已经被轰成渣滓的炮灰。”Sebastian不满地嘟囔，Chris只是把手环上他的背脊一遍遍轻柔的抚摸，额头抵着他的，两人交缠的呼吸中满是消防通道间的尘土味。  
“不，Sebby，你很好，你比我所能想到的所有美好的词汇都好。”  
“你文艺起来真是酸的可怕，Chris。”Sebastian笑着推了一把他的男友，笑着笑着鼻腔却酸胀起来，尽管他很努力的瞪大眼睛，想继续说些什么，可是嘴角一牵滚烫的液体就落下来，弄的视线都模糊起来。  
“Sebby...怎么了？Sebby？”他的男友试图用手指抹去他的泪珠，但他哭的越发厉害起来，甚至不敢眨眼，因为只要眼睛一动，稀里哗啦的泪水就全溢出来，弄的脸颊下巴都湿乎乎的。  
“天哪，别咬嘴唇Sebby...别哭了，宝贝，”Chris倾身整个抱住他，Sebastian把脑袋压在对方的肩膀，任由自己的泪水把男友的肩头打湿，  
“我一定很丢脸，”他埋在Chris的颈间瓮声瓮气道。  
“不，Sebby，”Chris深吸一口气，“听着，Honey，这里实在糟透了，又热又闷，说话都呛喉咙，我可以投诉漫威的保洁么？尽管如此，尽管我实在不想在这个地方，但是我还是想告诉你，我爱你，Sebby。”  
Sebastian动了动，把脸埋的更深了些，紧贴着Chris的胸膛，可以清晰地感受到他每一下胸腔的鼓起与收瘪。  
“至少回我一句我也爱你吧，Sebastian Stan。”男友掐了一下他的腰。  
“我爱你，Chris Evans。”  
“......这么不情不愿的...你是不是真的爱我啊Sebby？”男友的眉眼耷拉下来，活像一只被欺负了金毛。  
Sebastian抽抽鼻子，试图让自己看上去不再是个大泪包，  
“Evans先生，虽然你是个会把喜怒哀乐全放在脸上却仍然让我猜不透你在想什么的家伙，虽然我有时候真不喜欢你一个人傻呵呵的那种乐劲儿，也讨厌你突然某一秒就变成了老派作风的波士顿人，最讨厌你总是对自己过于严苛，想的太多做的更多，但是所有这一切加起来”他戳戳男友的领子，看着对方一脸紧绷，继续往下说  
“当所有这些加起来的时候，你就变成了那个又热情又敬业，活的真实活的努力，永远在前进的还他妈该死的英俊的Chris Evans。我爱Chris Evans，真真切切，就像Chris Evans爱我一样。”  
“比Bucky爱Steve更爱么？”  
“好吧，告诉你一个秘密，Bucky把他那遗失七十年的感情全借给了我，别让队长知道。”  
The End


	12. 番外三.与浪漫无关

Sebastian一直觉得Chris和罗曼蒂克无缘。  
他们第一次互通心意是用手机短信上的寥寥几语。第一次听到我爱你的三字魔咒是在一条满是灰尘又燥热不已的消防通道中。然后在搞定双方经济公司勉强步入感情正轨后还未来得及好好相处，Chris就已加入了复仇者联盟2的剧组。  
进组拍摄一月有余，从南非到意大利，从非洲大陆温暖和煦的南端到热情奔放的亚平宁半岛，他的男友在电话中的聊天内容却亘古不变，平均三句夹着一个“操”，不是感叹词的那个用法，是动词，后面的宾语一般都是Sebastian，聊天的小段落则通常以Chris夸赞自己的老二是多么上天入地前无古人做承上启下，而每个电话结束的总结陈词永远是Chris表达自己多想念Sebastian的屁股。  
他妈他到底为什么要和Chris Evans谈恋爱，  
“因为你被我操昏了头呀，宝贝。”男友在电话那头贼贼地说。  
Sebastian其实内心深处对这句话无比认同。

总之Chris Evans和罗曼蒂克无缘，即使他像个最敏感柔情的文艺青年拍摄午夜邂逅，在Sebastian眼里却仍然是那个永远不会浪漫的Chris Evans。

等到了男友离开的第二个月，即使每天通话视讯，也开始让Sebastian切切实实感受到什么叫空虚的时候，他接到了Chris的电话，让他去远在意大利的复仇者剧组探班。  
与其说邀请，不如说是安排，Chris先偷偷和Sebastian的经纪人一起检查了他接下去的工作行程，排出了宽裕的档期，又为他定了机票酒店，等到最后Sebastian知道的时候，他只需扔两件T恤进行李箱就可以上路了。

“Sebby不想来片场看看你的Cap么？”Chris在电话那头磨磨唧唧的说，Sebastian觉得这句话似曾相识，然后就看到男友发来的照片，他和Chris.H自拍了一张合影，两个金发肌肉男笑的一个比一个傻。Sebastian手指点着照片，仿佛这样可以真的戳到男友的脸颊，  
“让你每次都拉Hemsworth当垫背。”

意大利的拍摄地在一个偏远小镇，节奏舒缓、气候宜人，就是交通不太便利。他下了飞机，又换了至少两种交通工具，才颠颠儿的到达最终目的地，一个巨大又空旷的城堡，甚至一时连入口都找不到，他提着行李傻傻的站在巨大的城堡之下，Chris的经纪人寻找过来接他，  
“Kevin Feige知道以后会把你们两个掐死。”  
“Chris说朋友来探班很正常啊.....”  
“哪个朋友他妈没事跑到这深山野林的来探班。闭嘴吧罗马尼亚小鬼。”  
“.....”  
来自经纪人的恶意被Chris百分之两百的抵抗了，他剃着极短的金发，穿着深蓝色的潜行服，就像从九十年前走出来的那个正义英俊的年轻人一样对他微笑，迫不及待的上来环抱住他，  
“看谁来了，我的Winter Soldier.”  
已经怀孕的Scarlett站在Chris身后冲他打招呼，Sebastian和红发女郎已经合作了一部冬日战士，算的上比较熟悉，  
“Honey，我很高兴看见你，但是我预感接下去一阵子我的孕吐一定会很厉害，记住，那是孕吐。”

不管怎样，到达剧组后的行程让Sebastian感受到了无比的愉悦和激动，他先是在片场低调地蹲守围观了会儿拍摄，这里的工作人员多的难以想象，同时有数台摄影机同时工作，还有各位演员的经纪人，助理，拖车一大堆的人都围着拍摄场地，并没有人特别识别出Sebastian，轰鸣的拍摄现场让他感觉回到了冬日战士，尽管两部电影如此不同，却都让人难以抑制的兴奋。  
终于等到Chris的戏份完成的时候，他立刻牵着Sebastian去找自己剧组中的替身演员，Sebastian也在冬日战士中和对方保持了良好的友谊，再一次的令人愉悦的故人重见。紧接着Chris又终于介绍Sebastian认识了Chris.H,那个一直以来担当Chris自拍背景板的另一位Chris，Sebastian觉得自己的身板和澳大利亚男人比起来简直就是猫咪和猛狮，他既羞涩又好奇地戳了戳对方隆起的胸肌，无视身旁男友的咬牙切齿。  
接着还有Mark、Jeremy，一律是好相处又有趣。意大利所拍摄的电影片段正巧集结了几乎所有的复仇者，这让Sebastian有幸遇见大部分主演。饰演猩红女巫的Elizabeth Olsen有精致的小圆脸，性格活泼，是Sebastian一直以来最偏好的类型，两人也毫不认生地聊了好一会儿。  
当然了，还有RDJ，最重要的RDJ，Chris许诺会带Sebastian去和RDJ共进晚餐，他的男友和传说中的钢铁侠分享同一个经纪人，这让Sebastian简直幸福的要冒泡，并由此放松了警戒，让Chris有机会把乐的晕陶陶的自己带上了拖车。

Sebastia两手撑着Chirs结实的大腿努力让自己保持平衡，Chris正一手扶着他的后脑勺，另一手扶着自己的阴茎塞进他的双唇之间，缓慢而规律的挺动胯部。Sebastian努力收缩着腮部，随着Chris的动作小心转动自己的舌头舔弄在嘴中肆虐的火热玩意儿，  
“宝贝，你真是天生干这个的....”Chris改为双手捧着他的脑袋，拇指刮搔着他的唇角喃喃低叹。Sebastian翻了个白眼，他妈谁天生是干这个的，可是抬头看到男友沉醉的表情却又忍不住更卖力的卷着自己的小舌头，恨不得将男人阴茎上的每一寸褶皱都抚弄舒坦。  
Chris挺弄的节奏开始混乱起来，还时不时的全部抽出用滚烫的肉棒去戳他的嘴角，玩够了又塞进他已经被蹭的艳红的嘴唇，  
“宝贝，你真他妈太美了，”Chris的粗糙的手掌抚过他脸部的肌肤，Sebastian忍不住像撒娇的猫咪般蹭了蹭他的手。  
“瞧瞧，Cap的小母豹，”Chris笑出声。  
Sebastian的脸唰的烫热起来，男友还未脱去美国队长的潜行服，仅仅是拉开了裤裆的拉链，就急急地把自己的阴茎捅进了他的嘴巴，这让Sebastian不由得产生了正在吃着美国队长老二的幻觉。  
一想到美国精神的象征，坚强机智无所畏惧的Steve Rogers真被他好好用嘴巴服侍，还爽的连连喘息，Sebastian就忍不住哼哼着轻摇了几下屁股，吐出粗红的阴茎，在顶端轻轻嘬了几口，  
Chris的瞳色瞬间暗了，  
“Seb，起来，可不能只让你上面的小嘴享受，”Chris哑着嗓子开口，托着他的腋下，将已经瘫软的Sebastian一下撑起来，抱了个满怀，一下一下亲着男友濡湿的嘴角。  
“好甜，”Chris笑的双眼都眯起来，近两个月没见Sebastian，他感觉自己都快憋回处男了。  
“混蛋——”Sebastian轻喘着有气无力戳Chris的胸肌，深蓝色的潜行服完全贴合身体的曲线，让他男友的每一寸肌肉都显得更为饱满与优美，他脸红红的从Chris的结实的胸膛一直偷瞄到下身发达的股外肌，还有直挺挺戳着自己的腹部的....  
Sebastian忍不住闭了眼睛，他妈为什么穿着潜行服独独只有阴茎露在外面的Chris Evans那么下流...又性感。  
”看够了没？“Chris抬抬眼皮挑眉，将他翻转过来，搂着他的腰滑到座椅边。  
“看够了就来帮美国队长破个处。”  
￥%……#&*……世上怎么会有那么不要脸的家伙...  
“你他妈才处男....”不对...”你他妈怎么可能是处男！”Sebastian扶着椅子愤愤地叫嚷。  
“当然是咯，”Chris扒下他的裤子，抱着Sebastian光裸的臀部拉过男友很有耐心的解释，“你算算，在队长还是颗小豆芽的时候只想着怎么参军去和法西斯战斗，结果仗还没有打完，队长就被冰封了，好不容易醒过来还要参加复仇者，他哪里有时间考虑自身问题。”  
“他醒过来之后明明有很多机会，比如他隔壁的小护士，”Sebastian鼓着腮帮子不满的反驳到。  
“哦？”Chris掰过他的下巴，仔细的打量Sebastian，  
“有人听起来很不高兴的样子？”Chris棕色的睫毛密密遮着蓝眼珠，这让他的目光看上去深沉又严肃，下一秒，那双眼睛却眯起来弯成了月牙，  
“宝贝放心，队长的第一次一定给你，全部给你，”自称为队长的男人一边说还一边握着他的臀部贴住自己的阴茎蹭了两下。  
Sebastian气结，大叫滚蛋。  
Chris当然不可能滚蛋，事实上他一边玩着男友的“蛋”，一边用两根手指开始努力地开拓着恋人身下的秘境。  
“Chris Evans，你他妈能解释下为什么你的拖车里会有润滑剂嘛？”Sebastian咬牙切齿。  
“为了你呀，宝贝，”身后的男人说的正义凛然，手指也毫不停顿的继续动作。Sebastian感觉自己下身的肉洞在男人的抽插与润滑剂的共同作用下已经变得软哒哒湿淋淋，那里火热又空虚、渴望更为粗暴的对待。他不由自主地随着Chris的手指摇晃起了小屁股，  
“耐心点，Sebby，”Chris看着急切的恋人笑着打了两下他的臀部，“我可不想弄伤了你，你可要承受四倍血清队长二个月的存货，得好好准备一下。”  
Sebastian擒着泪花，承认自己他妈，很期待。  
“我很抱歉，Sebby，”Chris突然单手搂着他的肩头，亲了下他的耳垂道。  
什么鬼啊，Sebastian低低喘息着，挑着眼看恋人，如果这家伙跟他说什么我现在要去上戏，所以不能上你的鬼话，他不保证自己会不会一秒化身冬日战士。  
“以前那么多次，我都对你那么粗暴，只顾到自己——”Chris继续亲着他的耳垂道。Sebastian愣了下，他知道Chris指的是两人刚以炮友身份滚到一起的时候，Chris总是不做任何开拓一上来就狠操他，好几次把他弄的疼的不行。  
Sebastian咬咬嘴唇，那都是过去的事了，事实上成为恋人的Chris虽然在床上一如既往的“勇猛”，但是在那之前总是很温柔的让他适应后才会动作。他伸手绕到身后、环住恋人的脖颈想要安慰对方。  
“但是以后再也不会了，”Chris继续说到，边抽出手指，已经完全被男人的手指操到软热的肉洞在手指离开之时还不情愿的吸附咬合着，发出了令人羞耻的“啵”声。  
“以后我都会在操你之前，先用手指让你的下面的小洞变得又滑又嫩，水淋淋的完全可以容纳我的大阴茎，再一边操你一边吸你的奶，这样你的腰就会软软的塌下来随便我怎么折，你还喜欢我咬你的耳垂，每次我这么做的时候宝贝你都叫的像个饿着肚子的小野猫，然后我就会把你的小肚子都填满——”  
￥&&%￥%（*@#￥%￥%！！！ Chris.满脑子只有操.Evans  
他妈到底哪个处男会说这样的话啊！Sebastian欲哭无泪，但是他还来得及骂出声，男友已经扶着他的腰把挺直的肉棒慢慢的戳进了他的肉洞，让他只有哼哼唧唧吸鼻子的力气了。  
“宝贝...我的宝贝，你里面真是舒服极了，”Chris抱着他的腰嘀嘀咕咕，开始摆动自己的胯部撞他的屁股，每一次鼓涨的阴囊拍到臀肉，都发出“啪啪”的撞击声，回荡在小小的拖车中。Sebastian双手捂着嘴，努力在脑中提醒自己还在片场，任何人现在推门进来就可以看见美国队长正在操冬日战士，当然如果他们动静再大点儿，只要走过车旁的人应该都知道了。可是理智却敌不过两个月未被好好疼爱的已经欲壑难填的身体，他的屁股迎合着Chris的抽插摇来送去，整个人被插的颠颠儿的，呼痛的低吟和被操的酸爽的喘息愈发忍耐不住从咬紧的双唇间泄出来，只是被插了一小会儿，下身已经一片粘腻，Chris忍不住抱着他的腰连连低吼，  
“天哪，宝贝，你知道你里面什么样子么，简直难以想象，”他的手指紧紧掐着Sebastian的屁股，向两边掰开、像揉弄白面团似的挤压，这样就可以看见已经被操的艳红的小洞含着他的肉棒吞吞吐吐，  
“Chris——轻点，唔.....”Sebastian被激烈的撞击撞倒在座椅上，屁股不由地撅的更高，Chris扶着他的臀部开始让人疯狂的无序的乱撞，让身下的恋人哭叫不已，  
“Sebby，你的屁股太会摇了，简直像装了个弹簧，”Chris扶着他，保持着阴茎仍戳在他体内的姿势让他转过来，  
“宝贝别咬嘴唇了，我帮你堵住就好，”男人低下脑袋，像吃软糖似的咬住Sebastian的下嘴唇，粗糙的舌头伸进去卷住恋人的吸吮舔弄，小恋人只得无奈的摇着脑袋承受他的攻击，身下的速度却越撞越快，操弄的Sebastian像一团软泥似的化在他的怀里，又白又长的双腿软的连他的腰都快夹不住，只能挂在Chris的臂弯里随着他的抽插摇晃。等到Sebastian的嘴唇被蹂躏的完全肿起，唾液也忍不住流出来的时候，Chris才放过他转而去咬他的乳尖，又嘬又啃，吃够了又伸手把他的胸部拧成像女人一般小小的乳房，挤出令人羞耻不已的沟壑。  
“不——不要，”Sebastian抽抽噎噎地捶打男友的双臂，“Cap才不会这样——”他的脸上全是泪水和口水，视线一片模糊，那个穿着蓝色制服的男人到底是Chris Evans还是Steve Rogers让人难以分清。  
Chris仍然孜孜不倦的挺动下身，刺着他的肉洞，一下比一下狠，  
“宝贝，队长就想干这个，但是只想对Bucky干，他想把Bucky操的全身都是自己的精液，里里外外都是，把他的肚子都射的满满的，全是队长的东西——”

如果Steve Rogers真有这么下流的想法的话，至少在另一个世界Chris Evans替他实现了，等到Chris在Sebastian体内第二次射出来后，他男友的肚子都变的圆鼓鼓起来，下面的小洞因为长时间的交合一时半会合不上，可怜的内壁外翻着，乳白色的精液泊泊的流在拖车地板上形成一小滩水渍。  
Chris抱着全身湿滑的男友有一搭没一搭的去吻他的嘴角，潜行服下由于激烈的运动满是汗水排不出去，黏贴在身上闷热无比，爽完了才终于开始有活受罪的感觉。Sebastian的眼皮还红红的、半阖着休息。  
“Sebby终于来探班了——”Chris仍旧上下抚摸着男友的身体，这具肉体仿佛磁铁一样可以让他陷进去。  
“什么呀，”怀中的男友睫毛颤了颤，不满地扭动着身躯。  
“三年前你拒绝来探我的班，不记得了么小混蛋？”Chris忍不住伸手去拧Sebastian的颊肉，对方不耐烦地挥了下手，  
“不记得了。”  
“哦......好吧.....”  
“美国队长”委委屈屈地应了声，将下巴靠在男友的肩膀上，继续唠叨，“不记得就不记得了，至少这次来了——所以今天还玩的开心么？”  
“恩...”Sebastian一副快睡着的样子，迟缓的回答着，Chris无奈的搂紧累坏的恋人，准备和对方一起小憩一会儿。  
其实是和三年前一样的安排，他想让Sebastian结识和自己亲近如兄妹的Scarlett 、见见和自己聊的最投机的Chris.H、以及那群在复仇者联盟中一起认识的有趣的工作伙伴，最后还有罗马尼亚人提起就忍不住星星眼的RDJ。Chris三年前就想这么做了，只是他当时意识不到想要这样的原因，还好现在清楚了，三年的时间，他们也不算错过，因为至少还有三十年吧，Chris吻着恋人的头发，想象着等到夜幕来临，他还可以牵着他的Sebby去城堡顶端的露台看繁星闪烁、看月色如水，看Sebastian最喜欢的浩瀚宇宙、星际无边。

恩，最后在拖车里累过头也睡过头的两人爽了RDJ的晚餐之约。经纪人气的直跳脚，勒令双方决不能在Sebastian探班期间睡一间房。  
后来Sebastian真正见到心中偶像的时候已经是在美国队长3的片场，只是这次不仅是见到，他还将以工作伙伴的身份和RDJ合作。  
也是在美国队长3的时候，他从来不罗曼蒂克的男朋友，又非常不罗曼蒂克的在片场休息的间隙，在两人都灰尘扑扑的穿着戏服，满脸戏中伤痕的时刻拿出了一对毫无设计感的戒指。  
“我们要不结婚吧，Sebby？”  
Sebastian气呼呼地拿过其中的一只戒指，一边急着往手指上套一边想，我他妈不但要和Chris Evans谈恋爱，现在可好，还要和他结婚了。  
The End


	13. 番外四

车子滑进车库时Sebastian仍在做垂死挣扎，整个身体像黏在副驾驶座上一样，双手紧抓着安全带。  
“下车，Sebby，”Chris已经跳下车跑到他这一侧的车门边拖拽他，“你逃不掉的，甜心。”他的男友挑着一边眉毛微笑，露出光洁闪亮的大白牙，如同一个站在陷阱前等着猎物入坑的捕猎手。  
“Chris，我有些紧张，”Sebastian放软声音恳求，瞪大圆眼珠，确保自己看上去像雨天淋湿的小猫咪般无辜又惹人怜爱，你看，恋爱谈了那么久，他总也是知道点Chris的命门。  
然而Chris也熟知他的把戏，男友啧啧两声摇了摇头，“Seb，你知道这是不可能的，你可逃不过这一劫。”  
大约是为了让Sebastian彻底死心，Chris干脆扯着嗓子大吼了一声，  
“Scott，告诉妈妈Seb已经到了！”  
Sebastian捂着脸栽倒在车座椅上。

对于希望Sebastian和他一同回波士顿大宅这个话题，Chris已不是第一次提出。  
刚开始Sebastian只是当做男友情动之下的无心之语，并未当真，甚至偶尔几次他也会窝在Chris赤裸的胸膛上用手指划着对方饱满的肌肉要求，  
“那你也要跟我回罗马尼亚去听我弹钢琴。”  
但其实Sebastian在音乐方面除了爱好KTV外并没有特别的造诣，尽管他有一个钢琴师母亲。他只是乐意将这样的对话作为他和Chris之间的调情，对方显然也很受用，Chris会为这样的回答兴奋不已，迫不及待的将他翻转过去，抬高他滑腻的臀部，再次将阴茎埋进湿漉漉的肉洞，一边撞击他一边吻着他的发旋念叨，  
“宝贝，那我要在你从小到大睡的床上操你。”  
“......妈的.....Chris你脑子里还能塞点儿别的么？”

总之Sebastian并未真的设想过去见Chris家人的场景，尽管他对这些未曾见面的可爱人们已经有了深刻的印象，比如会跳踢踏舞会煮香浓意面的Lisa，从小陪伴和照顾他的两个姐姐Carly和Sana，还有半个人生都在被Chris毁坏的Scott，当然同样比世界上任何人都支持Scott的也还是Chris。  
这些Sebastian都曾听他的男友一遍遍的描述过，甚至在脑海中勾勒过每一个可爱又动人的场景，他知道他们一定热情又容易亲近，善良又开明，但即便如此，当Sebastian意识到Chris是在认真邀请他回波士顿的时候，他还是退怯了，仿佛这件事会如同一个张牙舞爪的怪物吞噬掉他和Chris现下简单的关系。

“相信我，他们都会很喜欢你。”  
站在Chris波士顿大宅的房门前，Sebastian不可抑制的深呼吸了三次，他的男友无奈地看着他，  
“你和我一起去见Kevin Feige的时候都没那么紧张。”  
Sebastian烦躁地扯了下西装外套，那里有一处坐车时被安全带勒出来的褶皱。  
“Chris，我的西装上有个皱痕，你得让我打理下，”Sebastian觉得自己的胸腔紧绷、呼吸滞涩，说话的声音像滑动没用机油的拉链一样扁平刺耳，这让他感觉更加崩溃。  
Chris并不比他好到哪里去，显然他糟糕的情绪传染了男友，Chris的整张脸都皱到了一块，一遍遍的用手抚摸他的背脊，  
“听我说，你不能那么紧张，Sebby，”他的男友捏着他的肩膀，迅速凑过身体在他的额头上印了一个吻，试图安慰他。  
与此同时，房门打开了，一头毛发松软黄白相见的小狗崽冲出来，用舌头甩了Sebastian一裤腿的口水。

Lisa Evans的长相如同任何一个普通的美国中年妇女，她并不高挑，还带着点儿中年妇女都有的发福体态，笑起来脸部会堆上线条自然的皱纹，显示这位大明星的妈妈并不像某些美国同年龄的妇人们一样沉迷打肉毒杆菌之类的玩意儿，并且穿的也很随意，Sebastian看了一眼Lisa身上普通印花连衣裙，又扫了眼都是T恤+牛仔裤的Scott和Chris，懊丧的扶了下额，Evans家族什么都还没干就已经让穿着西装三件套的他像个傻瓜了。  
Lisa似乎并没有看出的他的情绪起伏，最初的寒暄过后妇人递过了一杯花草茶之类的玩意儿，Sebastian能闻到里面散发出的清新怡人的马鞭草和柠檬味，这让他紧绷的神经稍稍缓和了些。  
“亲爱的，我们早就想见见你了，”Lisa微笑着看他抿了第一口饮料，忙不迭时递过一张纸巾。  
Sebastian抹了抹嘴唇，”我也很早就想拜访您了，“  
这绝不是违心话，他的心脏的确同时被想早点见到Chris的家人和惧怕见到他们这两个念头来回拉扯。  
”噢，甜心，“Lisa亲热的拍了拍他的脸，“无论如何，你都该早点来的，”妇人活泼的淡蓝色眼珠转了转，扫了一眼站在旁边的Evans兄弟两，“看到你之后可以抵消掉10次看到Scott带回来的糟糕男朋友的心情。”  
“Hey，Lisa，”他的男友就像在学前班被老师塞了五颗红星的小孩儿一样立刻得意洋洋的挤过来、还抬了抬胸脯，“我还以为至少可以抵消15次。”  
“.......我只求你们放过我，”正抱着小狗崽的Scott干巴巴的开口。

三十分钟后，Sebastian已经完全抛却了之前那么久以来对见Chris家人的不安以及抵触感，开始觉得轻松又自在，他脱掉了西装外套、挽起了衬衫袖子，完全不管在出门之前熨帖了很久的衣物。Carly和Sana坐在他的身边，轮流和他讲述一些家庭生活的琐事，Sebastian讨女人欢心的特长得到了前所未有的发挥，他适时地微笑、停顿、知道在合适的时机插话，表现超越每一个让他脸冒虚汗的记者会。Chris的一个侄子跑过来坐在他的大腿上，扶着他的胳膊给他看自己搭建的乐高玩具，一个漫画中的角色：谜语人。  
Sebastian抬头看Chris，对方正躲在料理台后暗搓搓的揉鼻子。  
“Chris叔叔说你喜欢这个，”小家伙奶声奶气的开口，音色柔软的像一团棉花糖。Sebastian对他眨了眨眼睛，用自己的额头去蹭孩子的，“谢谢你，宝贝儿，”  
Chris挥舞着胳膊跑过来把完成任务的侄子撵下Sebastian的大腿。

晚餐时刻也是一样令人愉悦的氛围，Lisa做了大份的肉圆披萨，热乎的芝士和酱料的香味盈满了房间，Sebastian毫不在意形象的大口咀嚼着，让油抹满了自己的嘴巴，Chris一直递过湿纸巾替他擦拭，他则在Chris喝热汤被烫到嘴的时候毫不犹豫探身仔细检查了男友的嘴唇，等到Lisa以及Chris的姐姐们都瞪大眼睛看着他们，刚才还在热烈的讨论的话题仿佛一瞬间烟消云散之时，Sebastian才意识到了什么，他涨红了脸有些尴尬的坐会自己的座位，紧张的用叉子戳自己盘中剩余的披萨。  
“他总是这样，”Lisa首先打破了沉默。  
“有次他喝蘑菇汤时烫了一个大泡，结果第二天有档采访，简直无法讲话。”Sana接着补充。  
“说出来的词也不清楚，最后整档节目只好一直哈哈哈哈哈。”Carly完成最后一击。  
“所以你以后不能让他这样，Seb，”Lisa很自然地为Sebastian也加了一碗浓汤，“我们可不想他在电视上再出丑了。”  
Sebastian用膝盖撞了一把他笑的牙都快掉出来的男友，对方的手从桌子下方探过来握住他的，任他怎样都抽不出来。

“过了今天，我都觉得一直不肯来波士顿的那个自己太傻了。”  
Sebastian懒懒斜靠在Chris房中的小沙发上，身穿一套蓝色波点睡衣，Chris正兴致勃勃的举着手机跳上窜下，  
“Sebby，这个角度正好，我要拍了发给Anthony。”  
“滚！”Sebastian一脚朝男友踹去。即使他们聪明的黑人伙伴Anthony看上去总是一副我知道你们两个一定有鬼，老子心里有数的模样，Sebastian也不觉得对方可以接住半夜冬日战士出现在美国队长的卧室还穿着一套可笑的波点睡衣的炸弹。  
“Sebby，你这样可爱透了，”Chris拍够照终于满足的收起了手机，心猿意马的凑过来，“另外我也认同你的话，你一直不肯来波士顿简直蠢透了。”  
“不得不说，你的家人简直太慷慨了。”Sebastian敲开正试图扯开他睡裤腰带的手道。  
Chris委委屈屈的收回手掌，用鼻尖去顶男朋友的下巴，“我以为你感受到了Evans家族的慷慨之后会感恩的付出些什么。“  
Sebastian有点脸红的咕哝了下，“Lisa就睡在隔壁——”  
“还记得Stan夫人来探班的那次么？“Chris笑的坏坏的凑过来，“Stan夫人也在隔壁，我们还不是——you know，这样对她们公平——”  
“公平个屁！”想起那次探班的经历，Sebastian就很想把Chris的脑袋摁进马桶里冲掉。  
”“那也许我们可以含块毛巾什么的——”他的男友扑过来压住他的腰，开始用挠痒痒的幼稚方法让Sebastian缴械投降，可惜冬日战士很不争气，他在男友的手下缩成了一团虾米，一边笑一边喘息，勉强抵挡了男友在他腰侧不断动作的手，却挡不住对方落在他额头、脸颊、嘴唇的一个个吻。  
“Seb，我知道你一直不肯来波士顿是怕我的家人不喜欢你，可是你要知道宝贝儿，这可能性就和美国队长是九头蛇的卧底一样低，不对，是没-可-能。”  
Sebastian无声地眨着眼珠，去环抱他男友的肩膀，“他们对我来说很重要，我是说Lisa、Sana、Carly、Scott所有这些人，所以我才会有些紧张，“  
”还有Dodger，“Chris笑着补充。  
“对，还有Dodger，他们都比Kevin Feige还要重要。”  
“哇哦！包括Dodger？”Chris怪叫起来。  
“包括Dodger。”Sebastian用自己刚沐浴完还有些湿润的柔软头发去蹭男友的。  
“好，那就包括。”  
Chris压住他，用指尖摩挲着扯开他睡衣领口的纽扣，第一颗，第二颗，一直到他的胸膛完全敞开，他耐心的吻他的乳尖，分开他的双腿、拉高、亲吻他的脚踝、小腿、膝弯、舌尖滑过一道湿漉漉的线，一路酥酥麻麻的朝上，  
“Sebby——这些全都是我的，”Chris把他完全的剥开，放倒在自己成长起来的床上。  
Chris可能就在这张床上第一次遗精、打手枪、看情色画报，这想法让Sebastian的心完全膨胀开来。  
他的男友耐心的吻遍他身体的每一寸肌肤，“我得把你弄的湿漉漉的，Sebby。”  
Sebastian微笑，“要有多湿？”  
他的男友又露出了他不喜欢的那种笑容，猎捕手正准备捕获他最想要的猎物。  
“得让Lisa明天帮我们洗一洗床单的那种湿。”  
The End


	14. 番外五.爸爸们的日常

开门的是孩子们的保姆，Chris将行李箱和外套交给对方，中年女人亲热的打过招呼和他交代。  
“Serena今天有足球社团的活动能，还没回来。”  
Chris猛地敲了下额头，“我记得她这周应该在练钢琴，我们说好的，这周练完了钢琴才能继续去足球社团。”

“可是Serena不喜欢钢琴课。”  
Chris闻声转头，看着他的丈夫Sebastian从房间里摊手走出来，“认清现实吧Chris，Serena恨钢琴课，她喜欢足球我们干嘛要强迫她呢？”  
“他们想要干嘛你都顺着他们，孩子们会被你宠坏的，特别是Serena，她是我见过的这个年纪最不安分的女孩子。”Chris苦恼地揉着眉头，身体越过沙发，在丈夫的脸上印上一个亲吻。  
“是么？那可能是她完美地继承了自己的父亲的血统，大导演先生？”Sebastian微笑着，眼睛微微上挑，眼尾展出俏皮的皱纹。“所以电影顺利杀青？”  
“绝对的，难以想象我能完成这部。”Chris转动着一直紧绷的肩部肌肉，Sebastian走过来为他脱下西服挂起，侧面剪影仍然动人，和十五年前初遇时一样。

偶尔Chirs很难想象自己已经和Sebastian结识十五年，他们的生命如同两株藤蔓，互相缠绕的越来越紧。  
两人在复仇者第三部上映后才宣布恋人关系，然后在当年注册结婚，彼时他的求婚戒指已经在Sebastian那儿保存了三年之久。  
全世界媒体为好莱坞有史以来最大男星出柜新闻轰动，无数的评论家、粉丝在两人的社交媒体下彻夜喧嚣。令人欣慰的是，他们恋情的民意接受度很高，经济公司都松了一口气。  
只是他们还未好好享受能曝露在阳光下的公开相处，又开始投身于工作，Chris的第二部电影正在筹备，他必须要有除了男星身份外可以吸引投资人投拍的品质。而Sebastian这几年接了不多不少的电影，角色仍然以配角居多，虽然合作的导演和演员越来越棒，但已不是可以任性挥霍的年龄了，每一步都走的更为小心和谨慎。有时候Chris觉得婚后的那一两年比偷偷摸摸谈恋爱的时候更累，他们既要维持刚刚开始的婚姻关系，又面临了两人事业的第二个也是最为重要的转折点，压力不言而喻，只是他们还不怕死的开始计划在双重压力上加上第三重，他们想要孩子。

最先有这个主意的是Chris，他一直是两人中看似更喜欢孩子的那一个，这从他对自己侄子们的宠爱中就可见一斑，相较之下，Sebastian显得没那么积极，Chris知道他成长于单亲家庭，童年生活的颠沛流离给了他很大的不安定感，让Sebastian怀疑自己是否有能力给一个新生命他所应该拥有的东西。

“相信我，Sebby，你会是这个世界上最好的爸爸。”Chris握着丈夫的手悉心安抚他。  
Sebastian噘嘴，“那你是干什么的？”  
“.......那你是第二好的吧，我是第一。”

光有信念不够，孩子让一向随性的Sebastian展现了最强大的执行力，他请了律师一起研究涉及到卵子、代孕等一系列复杂的法律问题和手续，因为纽约和洛杉矶的法规都不支持，在拍戏间隙他还要来回飞到不同的州去见各种中介机构。当时Chris的电影正进行到最重要的阶段，他作为导演不能有丝毫分心，唯一可以得到讯息的办法是每天停机了后和Sebastian电话交流所有遇到的问题，视讯到手机发烫自动关机也是常有的事，甚至到双方都累的睡倒在电话另一头，亲吻和情话的时间也被孩子的问题全部挤占掉。  
Serena诞生的那天，Chris吻着丈夫的明显消瘦的脸庞说，“你看Sebby，你就是这个世界上最好的父亲。”

Serena Stan的精子来自于Chris。这点儿在她的脸上得到了完美的体现，金色的头发和湛蓝的眼珠，睫毛比娃娃更加纤长。在Serena还没满2岁的时候，Chris就已经把所有他能够收集到的Disney公主玩偶全部带回了家，他把Serena的小房间刷成了粉色，房顶上还飘着几朵白云，角落放着一架白色的小小钢琴，不过等到Serena满5岁的时候这些东西几乎都不复存在了。娃娃的四肢被进行统一化格式化的拆卸，粉红梦幻的墙壁被各种涂鸦占满，至于钢琴，  
“我情愿去邻居那儿给他们的哈士奇洗澡，也不愿意看Serena练钢琴。”Sebastian如是说。  
“她到底是像谁....”Chris苦着脸看着追着邻居小男孩儿跑的女儿。  
“像你！”弟弟和丈夫在他身后异口同声。

Colin Evans的精子来自于Sebastian，小男孩儿诞生于Serena来到后的两年。他在婴儿时期完全是个肉团子，特别是在姐姐Serena纤长四肢衬托下，Colin就像一只玩具小熊。头两年Sebastian不甚在意，但等到Serena已经可以穿着漂亮的公主裙陪着Chris去迪士尼的时候（尽管她一点儿也不喜欢），Sebastian仍然很难把他淘来的各种酷炫的幼儿衣物套在Colin身上，小家伙凸起的肚皮让任何酷炫都变成了逗逼。  
“Colin太胖了....”Sebastian用眼神制止正准备给他喂胡萝卜泥的Chris，发现父亲们停下喂食举动的小胖子立刻焦急地哼唧起来。  
“胡萝卜不会让他发胖，”Chris对Colin的一切要求都是无条件的顺从，他无视丈夫立刻给儿子塞了一大口胡萝卜泥，满意的看到小胖子鼓的满满的腮帮子，“没人会从幼儿时期开始减肥，Seb。”  
“但他太胖了，Chris，等他再长大些，他会因为自己的体重而无法泡妞儿，到时候他就会哭着跑回家找爸爸了。”  
“不会的，Sebby，他会像你一样，等到青春期就瘦下来。”’  
“谁说他像我一样！？我从来没这么胖过！”Sebastian愤怒值满格，Chris立刻安抚的吻了一下爱人的鼻尖，“额...我只是说他有点...额...婴儿肥....等他长大了就好，看看Colin的眼睛，Sebby，他和你一样，只要有这双眼睛就可以迷死全世界的姑娘。”  
Sebastian眯起自己可以迷死全世界姑娘的双眼，“我会请专门的营养师来给Colin定食谱，你别想再半夜偷偷喂他香蕉粥。”  
“不！那是Colin的最爱——”Chris抱着脑袋，和身边的小胖子一起哀嚎。

自从Serena第一次用彩笔将肉团子Colin的脸画成蜘蛛侠面罩的模样，然后把肉团子蜘蛛侠放上了老爹们的床，吓得清晨醒来的Sebastian对着自己儿子大喊了一声“Tom Holland！”后，她的恶作剧创意就与日剧新，而大部分演绎者都是Colin。Chris对儿子受到欺负非常愤怒，只要在家里的时候他就忙着和女儿争夺肉团子，把Colin从Serena的彩笔、怪物面具，头饰等等所有道具下拯救出来，抱着儿子窝在自己的床铺里，捏着Colin的肉乎脸去亲吻他又大又圆的双眼。  
Sebastian不以为然，他把自己的丈夫一把从床上拽起来，抱过越来越重的儿子，“Colin是个男子汉，他不能一直和自己的爸爸躺在床上，看看他的肚皮！但愿Serena画的水彩能帮他消耗点卡路里。”  
Colin已经会说单词和简单的句子，他在父亲中更加喜欢Chris，撅着屁股试图从Sebastian的怀里挣脱出来，哼唧哼唧地叫Chris“Papa”，Chris露出心都要化了的表情，Sebastian无奈又嫌弃的将小胖子塞回给他。  
“我要带着Serena去足球俱乐部了，教练说她很有天赋。”  
Chris叹息，“我永远也别想听到我女儿给我弹小美人鱼了。等她再大点，就会把我所有送给她的 Disney影碟都凹成两截。”  
Sebastian也叹气，“是的，她会。”

Serena已经到了要入学的年龄，Chris和Sebastian很早就开始为她挑选学校，由于明星夫夫的身份，两人收到了不少私立学校的邀约，然后像所有一年级预备新生的家长一样，穿着最得体的西装，拿着公关做的家庭履历和赞助支票去这些学校进行面试，大部分学校都对他们以及Serena很满意，整个夏季他们都忙着带女儿参加各个学校的公开日。  
“你有没有觉得Serena对公开日提不起劲儿?”Chris摸着女儿软软的金发和丈夫耳语。  
“她平时都在教练所在的社区学校练球，我猜她在那儿已经有了一些小伙伴。”Sebastian耸肩。  
“可是社区学校的资质和设备都比不上这些，”Chris扬扬手里的一叠学校简介。  
“如果Serena喜欢的话，我是说我们可以把利弊告诉她——”  
“她还太小，不懂得选择，”Chris摇头。  
“的确——也许她不会做出最正确的选择，ummm，可是我们把他们带到这个世界上也许不是为了让他们人生的每一个选择都完美无误，”Sebastian握了握丈夫的手，“我们是想带给他们选择的权利。就像我们一样——”  
Chris笑了，“好吧，我要被你说服了，我总是被你说服。”

晚上，躺在床上的Chris突然没头没脑地拉着丈夫的手说，“那Colin也要一样——”  
“.......你是在说梦话么？”他的丈夫有些鄙视地看着他。  
“不，我是说你白天所说的，你也得给Colin选择的权利，但是你甚至不给他吃他最喜欢的香蕉粥。”Chris大声替儿子争取权利。  
Sebastian气到冷笑，“那不一样，那是为他的健康考虑！”  
“我同意涉及健康的时候你可以干预，但是Colin非常健康，他只是胖了那么一点儿——”  
Sebastian忍无可忍，“这个问题我们讨论过，等到他因为体型泡不了妞儿——”  
“那就等他发现的时候自己选择减肥吧，”Chris立刻接下去，“我是说他虽然得到了选择的权利，但是也得为自己吃到肚子里的香蕉粥付出点代价不对么？”  
Sebastian瞪了他半天，“不影响健康的情况下——”  
“不影响健康，”Chris义正言辞的强调。  
“好吧，香蕉粥可以吃，”  
“还有鳄梨酱，”  
“好吧，鳄梨酱也可以。”  
“还有鸡汤南瓜泥，”  
“Chris Evans！”Sebastian怒吼。  
Chris赶紧拉过丈夫堵住他的嘴，你看，Colin，papa为你牺牲多少。

”其实Scott告诉我说Serena对Colin做的事，我小时候都对他干过，你说我是不是该对Scott道个歉？”大战过后，Chris抱着汗湿的丈夫问。  
“不用，”Sebastian困倦的回答，“Serena也不用对Colin道歉，但她会像你支持Scott一样支持Colin。”  
“你确定？”  
“我确定。”  
The End


	15. 番外五

他从梦中醒来，真正头脑清明又费了半分钟，而手机闹铃已响过两轮。他关了闹铃，转身去看因逃避声响而将脑袋藏到枕头下的丈夫，对方的肌肤已没有年轻时打蜡似得光洁，眼尾散出细细的纹路，两颊凹进去了些，所以颧骨下的阴影也浓重了几分，只有那双唇，似乎从未被时光侵袭过，柔软和鲜嫩，像雨滴润泽过的花蕊。Chris低头，将吻印在丈夫的眼角，蹑手蹑脚地翻下床。  
他只穿了棉裤，赤脚溜出房门，孩子们的房间在走廊的另一端，保姆们今日放假，所以他可以穿的放肆些，像还在波士顿大宅胡闹的孩子，而不是光鲜的好莱坞明星。

“Serena？”他先轻声敲了门才进去，正坐在床头穿袜子的女孩回头，金棕色的头发一半被皮筋扎起，另一半还乱哄哄地堆在肩头。  
“你起的太早了。”Chris走进去，Serena才九岁，但是似乎已经足够独立了，而总让Chris暗暗叹息的是，她似乎太过独立了。  
Chris走到她背后，从床头柜抓起皮筋，将另一半的头发也扎起来，  
“今天我要去训练，记得么？”  
“当然亲爱的，所以我们今天的早餐需要吃多一些。”  
“我可以有烟熏鸡肉么？”  
“可以，还会帮你撒点盐。”Chris的手势不算熟练，所以女儿的两个辫子高低不一，Sebastian是一定不会允许这样的情况出现的，他放弃地摊了摊手，捋一下Serena的刘海。  
“Colin说想今天去瞧我的训练。”  
“今天你弟弟约了看牙。”Chris看向卧室另一端的床铺，他的小儿子以古怪的姿势仰面挂在床铺的边缘，多肉的腮帮让脸颊瞧上去像一颗成熟的蜜桃，棕色的短发乱蓬蓬地支楞起。“昨天他有偷吃糖么？”  
“嗯，我看到他嚼了两颗姜汁软糖。”Serena满不在乎地撇撇嘴，Chris点头，弯腰将女儿的训练包捡起来，“记住不能告诉Papa。”

Chris带着Serena下楼时他的丈夫已经起床了。Sebastian站在料理台前打哈欠，合上嘴角后眼睛就显得分外红一些，某几个角度和神态，同Colin如出一辙。  
而在见到Serena的辫子后，他的丈夫果然不满地撅起了嘴，“过来宝贝，”Sebastian半蹲下对着女儿招了招手，“让Papa再替你打扮一下，我知道Chris干不好这个。”  
他转过身，憋住笑，将咖啡粉添加入壶内——在十几年前，Sebastian是那个总为自己配饰和鞋履搭配担忧的漂亮男演员，而现在这样的习惯在女儿马尾辫的对称性上得到了延续，唯一不变的是，无论是哪一个，他裸身躺在床上看对方做今日穿着搭配或者像此刻，Sebastian蹲在不算光亮的客厅中，细心地将Serena的发丝捋好，都足以让他觉得动人了。  
“Colin还没起床么？”Sebastian又打了个哈欠，“他要补牙。”  
“补牙的孩子都有资格赖床。”他替儿子辩解，沸腾的水注入咖啡壶，已经有隐约的香气透出来，Sebastian转到料理台的另一端熟练地将无烟炉打开，“他这两天没吃糖吧？”  
Chris迅速同女儿对视一眼，“当然，绝对没有。Serena想吃烟熏鸡肉。”  
“可以亲爱的，这是Papa最擅长的——”Sebastian冲Serena挤了挤眼睛，从抽屉中取出卷筒锡纸。  
Chris坐到女儿身边，一样眼巴巴地看着他。  
“Chris——”Sebastian翻了翻眼皮，“今天你要陪Serena训练，她带了运动服，记得结束后要立刻换下来——”  
“因为她会感冒，Seb，你真的不用每次都提醒我，我明明是一个好爸爸的，”他不满地戳了下女儿的脸，“小甜心，难道我不是么。”  
“是的，你最棒了。”Serena语气敷衍地安慰他，然后再转头安抚自己的另一个父亲，“放心Papa，我会记得这件事，我从没让自己因为身体不适错过任何一场训练的。”  
“当然甜心，你比Chris靠谱。”Sebastian已经在将沥干的鸡胸肉切片了，继续碎碎念接下去的行程，“我和Colin可能要到下午才会回来，在此之前你能准备好午餐么？给他一点软食，老规矩，不能有糖分。然后Colin要睡一个午觉再起来复习功课。”  
“我建议你让他休息一天。”Chris抬抬眉毛，脑海里出现了儿子那张委屈巴巴的圆脸垫在书桌前的模样。  
Sebastian在当父亲方面的过于紧张是Chris原本所没预料到的。毕竟在他们两者之间，他才一直是那个情绪更容易起伏的家伙。然而成为父亲对他们产生了截然不同的作用——两个孩子是Chris的安适剂，他乐意在Colin算算术的时候捱在儿子身边研究分镜，或者歪在花园的长椅上筛选剧本，而Serena则在身后不远处颠球，这样的环境比片场、颁奖典礼都让他觉得很自在。而Sebastian，天知道他的Seb，他迷恋花生酱，离不开披萨的丈夫，他可以用几瓶好红酒就哄上床的甜心，现在成了一个研究营养摄入，讲究生活作息，并且重视孩子学习成绩的中年男人了。但是Chris丝毫不觉得这些磨砺了他丈夫曾经的光芒，毕竟Sebastian在看食谱时纠结的圆眼睛同多年前喜欢趴在他身旁大谈NASA时的模样又有什么区别呢？Sebastian仍旧拥有一个光辉的宇宙，并且是由他们两人亲手铸造的，Chris乐意看对方身在其中，小心翼翼地摆弄每一颗星球，最终，这个无垠宇宙中的所有人都会找到适合自己的轨迹。  
“我建议你让他休息一天——”他站起来绕到丈夫的身边，帮助对方将熏香料铺陈到锡纸上，而Sebastian在专心的处理腌制鸡肉的佐料，棕色的刘海垂下来，Chris忍不住伸手替对方捋了一下，结果就是将香草碎屑和砂糖抹到了对方脸上。  
“Chris——”Sebastian仍旧低着头，不满地嘀咕了一下，他抓住机会，正大光明地探身将丈夫脸庞上香料舔干净，红晕就缓慢地爬上了对方的耳垂和脖颈。Chris眨眨眼，他真是拥有一块瑰宝，一个上床快二十年仍旧会脸红的爱人——  
“等到Colin午睡起来，让Serena带他看动画——我小时候看的动画可比Colin多多了，瞧瞧我——”  
“就是因为你这样Evans先生，我才要特别注意我们的儿子。”Chris转动眼珠，“我们的儿子”，这句话的魔力在于每听到一回，Chris的心脏都会像融化的酥糖那样跳动好一会儿。因为丈夫的语气还称得上愉快，Chris知道胜利在望，“再说，我们应该有一个约会...上次一起单独喝咖啡是什么时候的事了？”  
“如果要和我约会，至少要提前打个电话邀请，还要挑选合适的地点和时间。那么，你想在哪儿约我呢Evans先生？”  
“我想想——在卧室？”  
在Sebastian生气之前，Chris忙上前亲吻了下对方的嘴唇，“我想花点时间为你挑颁奖礼的服装，想一想，我们可以花上两到三小时甚至更多，筛选那些供应商为你提供的服装，与此同时我可以亲吻你所希望的任何地方——是不是很有吸引力的约会提案？”  
Sebastian新电影的角色得到了一个重要奖项的提名，从入行时间来看似乎也算不上什么了不起的成就，然而对于Sebastian，在坚持了更多接演自己有兴趣的剧本和角色之后，能够得到业界以及公众的认可，Chris当然明白这有多让人兴奋。  
“你的眼光？饶了我Chris，博彩公司给我开的获奖概率还不错的。”  
“你怀疑最佳导演的眼光？”他自己也赢得了一些独立电影奖的肯定，以导演身份，在人生过半的阶段，他已对自己的每一步都感觉满意和自在。  
“即便你对我的眼光没信心，难道也不需要亲吻么？而且也许你需要有人在你挑选服装的时候为你煮咖啡。”  
“你的速溶咖啡？另外关于你的吻Chris，我已经攒到下半辈子了。”  
“那为什么我觉得还欠你999个？”  
“Papa，Chris爸爸。”Serena终于忍不住发声，“我的烟熏鸡肉好了么？”  
The End


End file.
